Little Black Diaries
by Madam Kitty DeVil
Summary: Bella shares a house with three other people, but what will Edward make of their unique way of life? Contains lemons, lemons and some more lemons...
1. Chapter 1

**Here goes, I am having palpitations as I prepare to post my first story, I'm more scared of getting no reviews than I am of getting bad ones...I think. So, if anyone does read this, please, please leave a comment. **

**Enjoy...I hope. xx**

**Thank you to my beta's who have helped me iron out some of the errors.**

**This is rated M, so over 18's only please. Contains language, lemons and more lemons from the start...you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story.**

**Little Black Diaries**

**Chapter 1 – Tonight, I'm loving you**

Friday at last, it had been a long week and I couldn't wait to get home. As I drove my car, I visualised myself opening my front door and stumbling in before shutting the rest of the world out. I sighed longingly as I cranked up the heat on the dash and felt the warm air lap around my face.

It was getting dark already when I turned down the long drive, the dense trees overhead almost made it pitch black. The large white house came into sight along with Emmett's Jeep that was parked haphazardly as usual. I smiled as I pulled up next to his car, I couldn't wait to have his big muscular arms around me, hugging me into his strong, safe embrace and seeing his big goofy smile.

I stepped out into the Forks drizzle after gathering my belongings, and locked up the car. I squinted up into the sky and was just about able to make out the clouds that seemed so attracted to this little town. The rain was a fine mist that clung to everything, the type of rain that would make my hair frizz into a ball before I even reached the front door.

The garage door was open and I could see Rose's red sports car was parked there instead of Alice's. When Alice was staying with us, she had insisted that her car was in the garage, the rest of us either didn't care or just let her get on with it for an easy life, Alice was very persistent.

The house was very large, more than what I could afford alone, but I shared the mortgage with a few other people which was why we could manage to live in such a grand property. On occasions we would also rent out one of the spare rooms, but it was difficult finding someone who could...accept our ways.

Alice was nice enough when she first joined us, she was a student from Rome studying fashion, but she only lasted a few months before she decided to move on, I don't think any of us put up a fight for her to stay. I have to admit, we could be quite a difficult group to live with, I think some people are intimidated by our closeness. We're like a big family in many ways, we always look out for each other, you hurt one and you hurt us all. We have lived the way we do for almost three years now, our way of life is second nature to us.

Alice turned out to be very high maintenance, to get her own way she would throw a tantrum like a petulant child. If she hadn't decided to move on when she did, we would have evicted her anyway for our own sanity.

I ran up the steps to the front door, swung it open then dumped my bag and coat. I stood still and quiet for a moment, searching for any noise that would indicate where he was. "Bella?" his voice boomed from the kitchen and I quickly moved towards it, bouncing excitedly as I anticipated being in his arms at last. I rounded the corner at the same time he did, bumping into his hard, muscular chest. "Hey, there you are." He beamed down at me scooping me up into his mammoth arms and pressing his lips desperately against mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and clung onto him as he walked us to the kitchen. He sat me down on the worktop and held my head in his hands as he deepened the kiss, forcing my lips apart and thrusting his tongue forward into my mouth. My body started to relax under his touch, I was home at last. I pressed my tongue against his, tasting him as I sucked and licked eagerly.

I eventually pulled away, desperately needing to take a breath. He leaned his head against mine and panted as he took his own lungful of air. "I missed you Bells. How was work?" he asked stroking my damp hair back from around my face. "Long, tedious, exhausting, ...I missed you too Emmy."

Emmett was a gentle giant, his arms were about the same size as my waist, rippling with huge biceps and prominent veins. He towered more than a foot above me, but was like a playful, doting puppy. His strong jaw flexed as he leaned in to kiss me again, his mouth parted exposing his pearly white teeth, I particulary loved his extra pointy top canine teeth. OK, I admit, I have this thing for nice teeth, especially when they bite and tease me. I leaned forward to meet his lips, keeping my eyes open. Just before our lips touched, his top lip scrunched up slightly like it always did which gave me a perfect view of his fanged canines again making me smile into the kiss, blissfully contented.

This time he kissed me gently and lovingly, softly stroking my hair and running his hands up and down my back. We pulled apart and he planted lots of little butterfly kisses on my face and eyelids before scooping me up again and placing my feet on the floor. "I have to go shower" I said, reluctant to leave him as I backed away. He looked so sad with his cute puppy eyes, "Don't go without saying goodbye" I ordered with a little pout, "I won't" he answered with a small smile, "Promise?" I added backing closer to the door "I promise, as if I would leave without a goodbye kiss from my girl. And don't you forget I'm back on Monday, we'll have a bit of catching up to do." I bit my bottom lip and fluttered my eyelashes at him, "Look forward to it, don't forget it's family night on Monday...by the way, dinner smells amazing". I winked at him and he beamed with pride at the compliment.

Turning back into the hall, I picked up my things and looked around but there was no sign of Rose. "Rose?" I yelled, "She's in her room on the telephone, having trouble with her folks again I think." Emmett called back to me from the kitchen. Rose often had issues with her parents, they were very controlling and thought they knew what was best for her. I'm sure they did have her best interests at heart, but their efforts were smothering the poor girl.

Just before we decided to buy the house, Emmett had found her crying in the locker room at the gym where he worked and brought her home with him. We sat down and listened to her story, we heard how she had enough of doing what her parents told her to try and please them all the time. She had told them, in what she considered a moment of weakness, that she wanted to move out and lead her own life. They knew she was too scared and too weak to do it alone so called her bluff. They packed her belongings while she was at work and when she returned home, they sent her out on her way, saying something about earning respect.

Emmett found her homeless and broken, she was 24 years old then, but she was so scared and vulnerable. We both held her until the tears dried, looking at each other over her slumped shoulders, we had a silent conversation, agreeing there and then that we couldn't let her go.

We offered her a room at our house for a while after we spoke to our other house mate, it was supposed to be until she decided what to do, giving her the chance to make her own decisions in her life. As the weeks passed we realised that we couldn't bear losing her, we grew very close, not so much our other house mate, but we all decided to buy this house together. The house gave us all, the four of us, a foot on the property ladder, and also security and independence.

I climbed the large staircase with heavy legs, I could hear Rose in her room talking on the phone, poor thing sounded exasperated. I swung my door open and put my coat and bag in the wardrobe then plugged my mobile into the charger by the side of my bed. Unable to resist the large soft pillow, I kicked my shoes off and led back releasing a moan of contentment as my body relaxed and my head became engulfed in the soft feathery cloud.

My peace was short lived as my body took the opportunity to remind me, with a dull ache low down, that I was on my period. I groaned at the discomfort that accompanied Aunt Flo's visit, and reluctantly pulled myself up reaching for the pain medicine in my bedside cabinet. I popped out two of the pills from the blister pack and dragged myself to the bathroom discarding my clothes along the way leaving a trail.

After swallowing down the pills with a glass of cool water, I looked into the mirror at my reflection. My face was pale again, probably low on iron, after applying a little make up in the morning I had a healthy glow about me, but now it had all worn off after a long day at the office, the rain hadn't helped either. I was left with a very, very pale face and dark circles under my eyes.

My bathroom was a large wet room, clad with pale granite that matched the deep bath and double basin. All the accessories were stainless steel and little spot lights cast down a gentle, relaxing light. A brighter light was positioned above the mirror which I only used to apply a minimal amount of makeup.

I switched on the shower to warm up while I gently extracted the Moon Cup from inside me, tipping the dark red contents down the toilet and thoroughly cleaning it ready for reinsertion later. As soon as I stepped into the hot spray of the shower, a delightful shiver ran over the surface of my skin causing my skin to prickle with goose bumps and my nipples to become erect. I quickly washed my hair and body so that I could enjoy just standing there under the gushing water. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander as I let the water cascade down over my face.

My thoughts quickly went to Jasper, I hadn't seen him in almost a week and I couldn't wait for the next three hours to pass so that I could be in his arms again. With both Emmett and Rose out for the weekend, we would have the whole house to ourselves. I had listened to his intoxicating southern drawl over the telephone almost every day, but I yearned for his touch. I pictured him in his usual attire of low slung jeans that only just sat on his hips but hugged his firm, round butt, not to mention what they did for his generous package. He hardly ever wore shoes or socks in the house, exposing his perfectly formed feet occasionally with black nail varnish on his toe nails. More often than not, he would remove his tight t shirt giving me a glorious view of his muscular arms and chest...and those abs, to die for!

The more I thought about Jasper, the more my body yearned for him. My nipples hardened again, begging to be touched and nipped, and the ache in my stomach was masked by the gentle throbbing that had began lower down. I considered relieving the pressure that was building up between my legs, a few passes over the tight bud of tingling nerve endings would tip me over into ecstasy.

Cool arms suddenly snaked around me from behind, there was no need to open my eyes to see who it was, I knew that gentle touch anywhere. Soft flesh pressed against my back as hands moved over my breasts and my clenched stomach. I turned my head to the side and nuzzled into silky, sweet smelling hair before soft, plump lips pressed against mine. I opened my mouth and our tongues met, allowing a sweet berry taste to tantalize my taste buds. I smiled into the kiss as expert hands massaged my breasts and tweaked the hard peaks with just the right amount of pressure.

I groaned with pleasure as one hand moved down and slim fingers swept across my clit several times before entering me. "Oh...don't stop" I groaned as the pleasure intensified in the pit of my stomach, "I don't intend to sweetie." the delicate voice whispered close to my ear.

The rubbing and tweaking and soft kisses continued until I was sat on the edge of a climax, ready to jump but holding it off to enjoy the sensations for a little while longer. "Come for me sweetie...now" The soft encouraging whispers were full of desire and were my undoing, warmth flooded me and my body convulsed as I rode out the orgasm. I panted as I tried to regain control, but expert hands milked my shuddering body, extending my climax while supporting my sated body.

"I love watching you come, makes me feel so good." She sighed seductively, "Oh Rose, you have no idea what you do to me" I gasped as I turned to face her, taking her head in my hands and pulling her to me, kissing her deeply as our breasts mashed together. I pulled back and looked into her big blue eyes, smoothing the wet blonde hair from her face. Her delicious pouty lips were kissed clean of the strawberry gloss and mascara run down her cheeks from the shower still thundering down above us.

I moved my hands down her neck and over her pert full breasts, marvelling at the feel of them under my touch. I felt a fresh wave of blood leave my body, it mixed with the wetness from my orgasm and the water from the shower. I looked down to see a red trail run down my leg, Rose followed my line of sight. "Let me" she offered with a glint in her eye.

She dropped to her knees in front of me, grabbing me by the hips and running her finger over my bud of nerves again. She then used her thumbs to part my folds and groaned as she saw all of me. She leaned forward and circled my clit with her tongue, massaging the swollen flesh that was already sensitive from only a few moments ago. A small nibble of the tingling bud was enough to get me on the edge of another orgasm and sent shock waves through my body. I let my hands rest on her head for support as she teased me slowly with her tongue.

She pulled away and tugged down on my hips, silently ordering me to change position, looking up at me with smouldering eyes under thick lashes. I obeyed her instantly and dropped down infront of her stealing a kiss before easing myself back. She had my blood on her chest and face, she looked so hot as she crawled slowly and seductively over me, like a vampire seducing her prey.

Flying with her red wings, it only took a few more moments of her attention for another orgasm to wash over me, leaving my body sated and blissfully relaxed, all traces of any cramps diminished. I pushed myself up and pulled her onto my lap, gently wiping her face and chest clean. The glint in her eyes and the tension in her body told me that she needed her own release. She ground her hips against my bare pubic bone giving her some friction and moaned gently, a plea for me to return the pleasure.

I slid my hands over the curve of her waist and rocked her hips against me again before pushing her gently and guiding her onto her back. Leaning over her between her spread legs, I kissed her deeply and circled her clit with my thumb. I was rewarded with a low groan as her body shivered beneath me. I pulled back and looked down at her, wet hair fanned out behind her head, back arched and legs spread as she waited for me.

I reached into a drawer behind me and pulled out a flexible rod of pink and silver beads. I turned back to face her, her eyes were wide with excitement as she saw the toy. "Oh, fuck yes" she growled in approval, thrusting her hips higher allowing me access. "All in good time honey" I teased her causing her to whimper in frustration. Starting with her toes, I nibbled and licked my way up her legs taking my time and paying particular attention to the sensitive area behind her knees then her inner thigh. Ignoring her open folds, I carried on over her hip then across to her pelvic bone. Moving up her body, I dipped my tongue into her belly button, flipping the gold piercing as I made my way up and over the swell of her breast. Just before I reached her nipple, I looked up at her under my lashes, mimicking the way she had teased me earlier. She was watching me work her body as I sucked her nipple in and devoured her, causing her to shiver and pant uncontrollably.

There was a look of desperation in her eyes, begging me to touch her where she most needed me. I grinned devilishly, then bit down on the erect pink peak while simultaneously roughly circling her clit with my fingers. Her body shuddered and convulsed as the pain mixed with pleasure overwhelmed her. I released her nipple and leaned forward, kissing her as she lifted her head off the floor to meet my lips. I kept my hand moving in slow lazy circles between us as I broke the kiss and watched her wither and pant beneath me, her eyes squeezed tight and her mouth parted into a perfect O shape.

I licked her bottom lip and sat up on my knees between her open legs. She pushed her hips forward again, begging me. I moved my fingers down between her moist, hot folds and plunged them deep into her ready opening. I gathered her slippery lubrication on my fingers, she was watching me, her eyes dark with lust. I raised my hand and licked a finger, tasting her on me, the smell of sex in the air intensified. "Please, now." Rose whimpered, pleading with me to find her release.

I moved my wet fingers back down over her clit, then back into her folds gathering more lubrication, carrying on further down until I found puckered skin. I spread the wetness around and gently inserted a finger into her tight hole, she gasped and bucked her hips as I stretched the skin and inserted another finger. When she was sufficiently prepared, I reached out with my free hand for the anal beads which replaced my fingers. I pushed them in gently and turned the vibration on, then leaned forward to caress her clit with my tongue. Rose immediately began panting heavily and moaning loudly as her body squirmed beneath me.

As I lapped, sucked and nipped at her throbbing clit, her groans intensified and her hips thrust forward into my mouth, "Ohhh...so...close" she gasped. I slid my hands onto her hips and grabbed her, pulling her closer towards me. Her body started to shake even more and her thighs clenched, loud guttural moans and growls escaped her as she tipped over the edge, finding her release. I carried on flicking her engorged bud with my tongue, extending her orgasm for as long as possible until she couldn't take anymore.

Her quivering, limp body slowly stilled in my hands, I removed the anal beads one by one sending little tremors through her body, aftershocks from her orgasm. Then gently pulled her up as I sat behind her, letting her rest between my legs as I washed us down.

Once we were dry, I sat her down at my dresser and brushed her hair as we chatted. "Are you ok Rosie?" I asked as I planted a small kiss to the top of her head. "I am now sweetie" she grinned up at me before continuing, "You know how my folks can be sometimes, unless it's their way, it's got to be wrong." Her face saddened and I immediately regretted asking her. I hated seeing Rose upset, she wore her heart on her sleeve, but that made her vulnerable and prone to a broken heart, much like how I used to be. "They just want what's best for you. You have parents that want you, and love you...and you have us to support you whatever you decide to do with your life."

I know my voice betrayed me when I spoke about her parents, my parents wanted nothing to do with me. Not that I blamed them, I got my heart broken by my first love Jacob when I was just a teenager and took it out on them. After Jacob declared his love for me and I for him, he left me for another girl after getting her pregnant at the age of sixteen while being engaged to me. He let me down and I let my parents down in return, I pushed them away when I most needed them as I couldn't handle feeling the love they had for me, Iove became something that got taken away from you, unreliable and breaks your heart.

Rose put her hand ontop of mine which was resting on her shoulder and gently squeezed, "You know I love you Sweetie, we all do." I smiled and pushed my heartache away, their love for me and mine for them in return was unique, if I ever lost that love I would be devastated but I wouldn't break again. "What are we like?...Come on you, you got a date to get to, I bet Emmett is pacing around waiting for you." I said as I pulled her to her feet and ushered her naked body towards the door. "Ok, I'm going, I'm going." She said as she bent down to collect her clothes which I had folded into a neat pile, I slapped her bare ass and she squealed and giggled as she skipped to the door. I caught up with her and kissed her before she left. We pulled apart and she looked down at me, "You had better get some clothes on too, your date will be here soon." "Oh, I don't need clothes for my date." I teased back. She turned and cat walked out the door, then shouted over her shoulder to me, "Sweetie, you are insatiable."

Xxxxxxxx

After Rose had gone, I styled my hair with big bouncy curls and piled it up elegantly. I added a touch of make-up and slipped a long silk dress over my head, there was no point wearing underwear, Jasper didn't have the most gentle approach to removing them, he had already ripped several of my favourite thongs. Perfect, I thought as I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I went to check on the dinner that Emmett had prepared for me and Jasper, he had gone to get ready for his weekend away with Rose but had left cooking instructions for me to follow. He had prepared marinaded chicken and fresh vegetables, and there was his signature tiramisu in the fridge, delicious, Emmett was the best cook out of all of us. I set the table and lit the candles, smiling with satisfaction at the perfect setting for a relaxing night in.

I heard the door open just as Emmett descended the stairs carrying his own and Rose's bags. "Hey man, how you doing? Late one tonight?" Emmetts voice called out, "Killer shift. Y'all off already?" Jasper's southern drawl was comfort to my ears as I turned the corner into the hall way. "Hey you" I murmured as I looked him up and down. He was wearing his cowboy boots again and those tight jeans that left nothing to the imagination, hmmm. "Y'all look amazing, got some sugar for me then, darlin'?" He didn't have to ask twice, I swayed my hips like a cat on heat as I walked up to him, and pressed my lips to his, home at last.

The kiss lingered, we only pulled apart when Rose spoke, "Hate to break up the party, but we have to go, got a schedule to keep to, right Emmett?" she added with an eye roll. I knew what she meant, I had gone away with Emmett last weekend and every minute was planned out for us. He was into his outdoor pursuits, camping was not my favourite but Rose didn't seem to mind. Rose placed a chaste kiss on Jasper's cheek saying hello and goodbye to him, while Emmett roughly pulled me close for a deep kiss with tongues and a lot of playful ass grabbing. He pulled away leaving me slightly off balance and turned his attention to Jasper.

Emmett ducked his head to the side and staggered to Jasper with a lustful grin on his face, Jasper looked like a frightened rabbit in the headlights for a few seconds, but we all knew he was just acting up for the scene. Emmett reached him in two strides and snaked his arms around his waist before pressing his mouth to his open and eager lips, plunging his tongue deep into his mouth and grabbing his ass rougher than he had mine. Jasper showed the same enthusiasm and pulled Emmett's face closer to his. I watched them intently, enjoying their little display, I almost didn't hear Rose, "Fuck, don't you love seeing two men make out."

A text message rang through on her mobile, she scrolled through it and sighed, eyebrows knotted. It could only be her parents again repeating some their last conversation for effect. I turned to face her and pulled her into a hug, reminding her just how much she was loved. "See you Monday Rose." "Look forward to it sweetie" She said as she pulled back and kissed me gently but passionately, a hidden thank you for the hug. We pulled apart to find the two boys watching us, smirking.

Rose and Emmett left leaving me with Jasper at long last. The meal Emmett prepared was delicious, especially the tiramisu. We cleaned the kitchen together and I took our wine into the living room while Jasper showered. "So nice to be home" he said as he sunk back on the couch beside me. He had changed into some thin joggers which sat on his hips, no top to my delight, and had a small towel draped over his shoulders catching the droplets of water that ran off his blonde curly hair.

I leaned into him and let my head rest on his smooth, hard chest while my fingers worked over the ripples of muscles on his stomach. I sucked in a deep breath of his heavenly scent, unable to resist a taste of him, I left little kisses and soft licks on his chest making my way down to his nipples. I trailed my hand over his abdomen and just under the elastic waist of his pants as I took his nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it before biting down. I was rewarded with a low groan, and when my hand made another pass just under the waist of his pants, my fingers touched the smooth head of his erection. "Pleased to see me?" I asked peeking up at him under my lashes, "Always pleased to see you darlin'" I loved it when he called me darlin'...Jaspers darlin'...I knew deep down that it wasn't a name reserved for me, but I could imagine it was.

Jasper lifted his hips and put his arms behind his head, sighing as his head lolled back. I slid off the couch and nestled between his parted legs, slipping my fingers under the band of his pants and tugged at them. His impressive erection sprang free as I pulled his clothing away from him, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath as the cool air breezed over him.

I looked up from my position at his feet and admired the view. His strong, tanned legs surrounded me and led the way to his pulsating cock. I propped myself up on his thighs and ran my hands over his firm stomach, tracing the lines that formed a v from his groin up, then with my tongue, down the fine dusting of blonde hairs that formed the treasure trail to the pot of gold.

"Hell yeah darlin'" he panted in anticipation "Right there" he added, grabbing my head with both hands and holding me in place above his erection. I licked my lips in readiness and swirled my tongue around the engorged head, dipping into his slit and tasting the salty wetness that had already seeped out. His body shuddered beneath me, needing more. I freed my head from his firm grasp and continued to tease and seduce him. After swirling my tongue around the red, pulsating head once more, I continued my assult down, tracing the raised, full veins until I reached his balls. I sucked one into my mouth then moved across to the other paying the same attention before licking and sucking my way back up.

Jasper was thrusting by now and moaning loudly, I felt smug knowing I was causing him this pleasure. I stopped and looked up at his needy face, eyes closed and eyebrows knotted, the want for release evident. "Now" he growled looking down at me, commanding me with his eyes. I smiled seductively before taking him into my mouth, wrapping my lips around his erection and swirling my tongue around his thick girth as he filled me. When the swollen head hit the back of my throat, Jasper groaned and under his breath rewarded me with praise, "Fuck that's good...so good...so deep". Pulling back up I gently skimmed my teeth along his shaft, then swirled my tongue around the head again. Jasper grasped at my head again and guided me as my head bobbed up and down, licking and sucking as I took him deep. Without stopping, I ran my hands up his thighs and let them rest on his balls, fondling and teasing, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

It didn't take long before Jasper was panting and withering beneath me, "Can't... wait... much... longer" he gasped as his orgasm built. I knew when he was about to come, his balls tightened under my touch and his breathing became erratic, at that moment I pulled almost all the way off and pressed my tongue hard against his slit, preventing him from tipping over the edge. He started to fling his arms around, trying to find something to hold onto as his stomach clenched and cock twitched "Fuck...ohhh Mother ffff..." at that moment I released the pressure and quickly sucked my way back down. As soon as he hit the back of my throat, he released into me shouting and groaning as he did, I swallowed around him as his warm cum shot down my throat in several powerful bursts.

When he stilled and the expletives were reduced to contented sighes, I let his softening cock slip from my mouth and kissed my way up his sated body only stopping when I reached his mouth. I kissed him deeply letting him taste himself on me, enjoying his groans of pleasure that vibrated through me.

Jaspers eyes soon became sleepy as we cuddled on the sofa, he had been working a lot lately. I pulled him to his feet and led him to my room, carrying his clothes for him. He led back on my bed and quickly fell asleep, letting out soft, comforting snores. I pulled the covers over him, and tucked him in giving his a soft kiss, "Good night Jazz" I whispered.

I felt a little disappointed that I was left unsatisfied, still wet and swollen from watching Jasper's intense orgasm. I undressed and led down next to him, curling into his side. I fully intended to relieve myself with the aid of my trusty vibrator, but Jasper's relaxed body and gentle snores, lulled me into a deep sleep.

**Well, what do you think? Any comments would be great as I have no idea what people will think of this.**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter ready for you. Thank you so much for those who left comments, I love it when my inbox pings with a message from you lovely readers.**

**Thank you to my beta's again, you know who you are.**

**This is rated M, so over 18's only please. Contains colourful language and lemons galore. This chapter does have quite a graphic slash scene...boys will be boys!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story.**

**Little Black Diaries**

**Chapter 2 – Family night.**

Sunday night Rose and Emmett got in from their trip, it was late and I was already asleep, but that didn't stop Rose jumping on top of me and showering me with kisses and telling me how much she missed me between gushing about how much fun she had with Emmett.

I tried to push the sleepy fog away and concentrate on my beautiful Rose; she looked so happy and bursting with excitement, much like an adorable little puppy. I wondered idly for a moment what breed Rose would be, definitely a posh poodle...but with a strong, reliable side, like a Labrador...perfect, a Labradoodle, I smiled lazily at the sleepy thought.

I listened to some of her stories about the weekend; she really enjoyed herself...really, really enjoyed herself. After what I considered a fair amount of time, I ushered her out of my room so that I could get back to sleep. I loved not having to share my bed, as soon as Rose reluctantly left, I led back stretching my body and snuggling my head into the soft pillow, I was soon back off to dream land.

Work dragged the next day, if it wasn't for one colleague in particular, I surely would have gone mad. He was tall, muscular, and sexy as hell without even knowing it, and...kind of beautiful. He looked like he had just stepped out of a magazine, all touched up, no flaws or imperfections, he just looked airbrushed to perfection. His hair was always wild; it looked as if he had tried to tame it but failed miserably creating the most sexy, just fucked hair style which alone made my panties damp. What I would give to run my fingers through all that crazy, I would grab hold fistfuls of it and pull him to me so that I could ravish him. The unusual dark copper colour stood out from his pale face, and he has these deep, luxurious green eyes, I could quite happily drown in them.

I would never cheat on the others, but I felt something between us, a chemistry that scared me. Whenever he walked into my office, the hairs on my arms and neck would stand on end as if an electric current had passed through me. Edward had a certain air about him, he was elegant and perfect...he came across as perhaps a little old fashioned in his ways, not in a bad way, in a respectable gentlemanly way...a chocolate boy, yum.

I wondered many times what he would be like in bed; I decided he would be as courteous during sex as he was in the office. I decided he would probably let me lead the way, let me guide him and show him what I needed. I tried to push that image away, as my Mr Perfect would be more...powerful, more feral, perhaps a little dominant...perhaps sometimes, very dominant, I would have no hesitations being totally submissive to Edward.

In my sometimes very vivid imagination, I would like my Mr Perfect to be a lot like Jasper; he would have his confidence, assertiveness and would be just as masterful as him. My Mr Perfect would also have a mix of Rose, she always knows what I want, where to touch me and when, totally selfless...but being a woman she would be more knowledgeable, my body craved to be touched in that same way that she did, inevitably she would understood better than any man ever could. There had to be traces of my lovable, cuddly, trusting Emmett. Mr perfect would need to be strong mentally and physically just like him.

Snapping out of my daydream mommentarilary, I looked across the desk towards Edward again. Drinking in the sight of Edward had become a hobby of mine, actually it was more of an obsession, and feeding my addiction was imperative for survival, not only to get through work but life in general too.

His head was slightly tilted down, so I saw his hair first. It was twisting this way and that as if I had just run my fingers through the silky copper strands. I couldn't wait to see him any longer; I quickly ran my eyes over his perfect features and basked in his beauty, absorbing every detail of his immaculate features. His strong jaw was tense and his brow furrowed in concentration, his lips were slightly parted as he tried to work through the problem on the screen, what I wouldn't give to suck those pouty lips into my mouth.

I couldn't deny that Edward was my Mr Perfect, perhaps too perfect. We had an invisible connection between us, a magnetic pull that felt too much, much more than I had ever felt with Jacob. It scared me, I could never fall in love again, it would destroy me. I loved Jasper, Rose and Emmett...but I wasn't _in love_ with them.

Edward slowly pushed his tongue through his parted mouth and licked his bottom lip, I was transfixed. His innocent action had set off my imagination in a way that would make a hooker blush. Unable to control the images streaming through my mind, I gasped and possibly even drooled a little as I watched his wet, pink tongue move from side to side. His head snapped up and I was suddenly looking into emerald eyes "Everything OK Bella?" His smooth as velvet voice only fuelled my imagination; I was rendered speechless as I continued to gaze lustfully at him. "I take that as a yes then" he murmured seductively at me. As soon as he said it, he looked down and bit his lip shyly.

What was he trying to do to me today? I shifted in my seat, desperately looking for some friction; I even contemplated nipping to the toilets with my emergency pocket vibrator to relieve some of the tension. I looked at my screen and sighed, I had so much work to get through, so I decided to plough through it rather than double click my own mouse on company's time.

Edward is a very mysterious person, so much so that a lot of my other colleagues find him difficult to approach; they were instantly dazzled by him when he first arrived at our office, just like me. Jessica Stanley, the office flirt, wasn't put off though. When Edward first arrived her skirts gradually got shorter, her make-up got plastered on thicker and her chat up lines got worse. We all knew within the first week he arrived, thanks to Jessica and her flirtatious nature, that he was single and that he rented a room from a rich bachelor friend.

She hinted several times to him about a date, then when that got her nowhere, she asked him out directly a few times, he told her he wasn't dating at the moment and he didn't think it was a good idea to date work colleagues. She soon realised she was getting nowhere, and with nothing in common to talk about, she decided he was gay and backed off completely. Her rudeness was typical; she would pick up friends and drop them at the drop of a hat, no loyalty there at all. When she had been flirting, the jealousy flared inside me, when she began asking him out, I was ready to kill.

I don't scare easy and spoke to him like a normal human being unlike the others, over time we got close. I knew he was off the market, so I just admired the view. He was quite shy at first, but now he was relaxed enough around me to the extent that I get rewarded with the most amazing crooked smile you have ever seen, his special smile makes feel like a silly besotted girl. We eat lunch together every day and work side by side most days. He entertains me with his dry wit and cluelessness about chart music and latest movies, he likes the classics, which is fine by me as so do I.

Our friendship had developed; we both knew that there was more without putting it into words. Our hands would touch as we passed each other coffee, sending a thrill through my body. Our eyes would lock in a lustful gaze several times a day as I contemplated what I could do to that glorious body and what he could do to me, he looked like he was having the same thoughts about me but it was hard to tell. In my mind, he would lead the way, taking me as and when he wished, but he would always look away first and bite his bottom lip...so, so shy, perhaps I could show him a few things? I wanted him so bad, but it felt different from the others, something powerful that would control me if I let it, so I didn't give in...I couldn't do it to the others anyway.

My boss, James, is an absolute ass, any mistake and he is on me like a ton of bricks. Monday I realised I had made an error and knew James would be paying me a visit, I waited all morning with my stomach in knots at the imminent public flogging I was about to have. True to form, at 2.30pm he tapped me on my shoulder, and as usual, pulled me up in front of the whole office. "Swan, mistakes like this could send our reputation plummeting...blah, blah...not good enough...blah, blah...need you on the ball..." Jeez, it was one little mistake that wasn't even entirely my fault, it was Jessica who actually set me up to fall. Even though she was a bitch, I wouldn't degrade myself by telling James about her involvement, so I stood there and took it with a room full of colleagues witnessing. Edward however saved the day and took the blame; "Ah, James?...I'm sorry, but it was me. I got the clients addresses mixed up. It was like that when I gave them to Bella, so the error is entirely on my part." Edward looked remorseful as he lied to James, he could act when he wanted to. James always went easy on him. When James had returned to his office, Edward leaned over close to my ear and said he felt 'compelled to protect me' - my hero.

Xxxxxx

I arrived home last, everyone else was preparing for family night. Emmett was busy making homemade pizza wearing his naked lady apron, "Hi Emmy" I greeted him with a hug while he held his cheese covered hands up above my head. "Good evening gorgeous" he said planting a kiss on the top of my head.

Rose skipped into the kitchen, "Hey sweetie, work get any better?" I had rung her at lunch time and told her I was expecting a telling off from James, "Actually yes, Edward saved the day...again" I beamed as I said his name outside of the office; I loved the way his name rolled off my tongue. "Edward this, Edward that..." she teased as she sauntered towards me swaying her hips and planting her full lips against mine. When she released me, I tried to pull a bitch face, but Rose was too adorable to be mad at, and if I was honest with myself, I did tend to go on about him a bit.

She collected some glasses and I followed her as she took them into the living room. Jasper was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the TV with a choice of DVDs in his hands. I sighed at the sight of the fine piece of man that he was, looking him over from a distance, admiring his toned body and his blonde curls, everything about him was delicious. He turned to face me with amusement in his eyes; I carried on eye fucking him totally unashamed to have been caught. "Hey darlin', like what you see doll?" he drawled leaning back presenting himself to me and giving me a better view. "Could be better" I deadpanned, he frowned and was about to retaliate when I added "You could be naked, now that I would more than like." I said as I walked up to him and dropped down to my knees behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. Emmett's laugh boomed from the kitchen, "I agree with you there Bells, perhaps we can help him remove them later?" Jasper smirked at the attention before twisting his head to the side to kiss me. He went back to his DVD selection process while I went to freshen up, it was his turn to choose tonight, we all knew it would be a war film.

By the time I had showered and changed, they were all sat on the couch waiting. A space had been reserved for me between Rose and Jasper, which I happily occupied. With pizza on my lap and a glass of wine in my hand, I snuggled back into Jaspers arm and leaned on his chest, bliss.

It didn't take long for Rose and I to get bored with the war film Jasper had typically selected, so we made our own entertainment. We kissed and fondled and giggled, then decided to get some happy food before we both got too carried away, it was family night after all.

We sat in the kitchen eating our ice cream and chatted while the boys carried on watching the film. "So what's going on with you and Edward then?" Rose asked out of nowhere keeping her voice low, "Nothing's going on, he's my friend...just my friend...he is gorgeous, but I would never do anything, you know that right?", "Of course I do sweetie, it's just you sure do talk about him a lot." I wanted to tell her I fancied him, that I imagined fucking him over my desk on a daily basis...but I couldn't "That's because he's the only one at work that, I really get on with at work. Let's go join the boys." Rose took the hint and surprisingly didn't push me further on the subject to my relief. My feelings for Edward were something I didn't even want to admit to myself, let alone to anyone else. I could not let myself ever go down that road again and feel the pain of when love is inevitably taken away from me.

It seemed Jasper and Emmett got bored of the film too, when we got back, they were making out on the couch and even started undressing each other. Emmett had his enormous body pressed over Jaspers, trapping him like a bear would his prey. Emmett was kissing him fiercely and dry humping him, Jasper was grasping at Emmett's ass, pulling him closer for more friction. Rose and I moved towards the couch and sat down on the floor to enjoy the show.

I looked across to Rose, my intention was to stop her cock blocking, the house rules were no sex on family night. The show was just too good to stop; I for one was keen to see more, seems Rose was too. Her big blue eyes were fixated on Emmett as he rocked and bucked his hips above Jasper, there was lust and need in her eyes for him, but a little jealousy too I think.

The groans and gasps from the boys were so erotic, Jasper moved his hands down between them and started tugging on Emmett's fly. Emmett lifted his hips slightly to give him access; he expertly undid the buttons and pushed his jeans and boxers down just enough for Emmett's large erection to spring free. Jasper moved on to his own clothing, and quickly revealed himself too.

Emmett ground down into him, "Fuuuuuck, feels so good" he gasped as their cocks mashed together. From where I was sat, when Emmett rolled his hips, I could see pre cum already leaking from their slits. Their cocks were thick and heavy, with prominent veins running down the length, the purple heads swollen and engorged. Occasionally I could see their balls rolling between the other ones, their gasps and whimpers became louder at each pass.

Jasper had tried to pull Emmett closer and move him faster above him, but Emmett was in full control of this show, his immense strength overpowering Jaspers. Emmett grabbed Jaspers arms and pushed them up behind his head onto the arm of the chair, pinning him down roughly. The sight was so raw and feral, a delicious tingle low down in my abdomen had began at the sight of it.

After several more minutes, they were both practically shouting incoherently as they sat on the edge of their orgasms, "Gonna come soon darlin'" said Jasper. His words were enough to push Emmett over the edge, he was closely followed by Jasper, their cocks erupting in short powerful bursts over Jasper's stomach. Emmett collapsed on top of him, coating himself too with the result of their arousals.

It was so hot seeing the boys like this, I thought about joining in when Rose spoke out "Now, now boys. Don't forget what night it is, you got tomorrow night together." she reprimanded them all a little too late with a lust induced quivering voice. They growled in unison, but followed orders and pulled apart, much to my disappointment.

Feeling hot from the side show the boys had put on, I decided I would just have to go have my own fun later with my trusty Rabbit. Emmett cleaned himself and Jasper up with his t shirt before redressing and settling back down. There was no point watching the end of the film now, I was anxious to get family night wrapped up so I could retreat to my room for some private time, Rose looked a little flustered too.

We all automatically reached for our diaries. I had bought them for everyone this year; they were all identical, black with silver edging and a silver ribbon to tie the pages together. I looked around at our matching diaries, feeling comfort from the symbol, our own little club that made us the unorthodox family we were.

Family nights were always set out the same, food, movie, diaries, and bed...our own beds, a routine we all knew off by heart. I started things off desperate to move things along quickly so that I could go off to relieve some of the tension the boys had created earlier. "Right, Tuesday ...tomorrow, Emmett you're with Jasper ...again, and Rose you get me..." "oooo, can we go to my room? I got a new toy to try out" Rose interrupted excitedly, "Sure, can't wait babe" I winked at her and licked my bottom lip, perhaps I could sneak into her tonight, I thought to myself idly.

As I had completely lost track of my thoughts, Jasper continued, "Em, I don't mind which room, I carry my toy around with me" he said as he palmed his crotch through his jeans, "Hell yeah!" yelled Emmett actually air pumping, Rose and I shook our heads at the same time eyeing each other with a raised eyebrow at the comment. Jasper carried on, "Wednesday and Thursday is Bella and Emmett, Rose is on a training course and I'm visiting my folks in Texas those days so it works out perfectly ...that leaves Friday, any suggestions?" No one wanted to speak up, I wanted Jasper and I had a feeling Rose wanted Emmett, Emmett seemed to be sitting on the fence not wanting to show favouritism, which was confirmed when he spoke, "How about we all go out clubbing and let the night lead us?" "Sounds good" we agreed all nodding to each other. We wrapped up our diaries, said goodnight, and all went our separate ways to our own beds...until the coast was clear that is, allowing me to seek Rose's expert help, pink Rabbit in hand.

**Thank you for reading let me know what you think. If you want a teaser for the next chapter, let me know. Keep my inbox singing. xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is Friday night, the night they all decided to get together and go out on the tiles; Rose and Jasper have been away (separately) for a few days leaving Bella and Emmett to have some fun at the house.**

**Thank you to my beta, who edited, then had to edit the edited version...and edit again when I added a bit more.**

**This is rated M, so over 18's only please. Contains colourful language and more of those lemons. Warning of yet another graphic scene. What? I had to mention it even though I know you all expect it.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story.**

**Little Black Diaries**

**Chapter 3 – Friday night fun. **

The week had gone by in a flash, it was Friday afternoon already and almost lunch time. I only had a few hours left in work until I could make my way home to get ready for our night out together. My mind wandered as I stared into the computer screen. I had the perfect outfit lined up, my favourite skinny jeans teamed up with my killer heel boots and a new black leather corset top. I had only worn the top once since I bought it last weekend...it was last night actually...I don't think I had it on for more than an hour though.

I thought back fondly to yesterday evening and all the sounds of the office and the people around me faded away. The computer screen became a window into the past. I had tied up the laces tightly, loving the feel of the leather against my body and the way the corset bunched my breasts up.

Emmett liked it too!

For the second night this week, I had gone to Emmett's room. He gasped as I walked in and quickly bounded up to me, desperately removing his clothes like a professional stripper with a 20 second gig. He stopped, half-dressed, in front of me and looked down, his eyes bulging as he took in my outfit. I noticed his erection growing instantly as the bulge formed in his pants, then his hands began to twitch by his sides, a sign that he was mentally touching me but resisting the need for as long as possible. His eyes met mine, they were pleading with me to give him permission to touch my breasts. I took his hands and placed them on my waist, he scowled when I held them there, desperate to fondle the two creamy mounds protruding from the top of my corset.

I adore the way Emmett is so open, you can read him like a book. I soon gave into him, not wanting him to suffer any longer. He pushed his hands up my sides with splayed fingers reminding me just how small my body was compared to his, the leather creaked under his touch as he pushed up further and caressed my voluptuous breasts letting out a soft groan of appreciation. Emmett is not the most patient of men, and was soon trying to undress me; he began tugging on my panties and pulling at the corset laces. His shovel hands and huge fingers were too cumbersome for the laces, frustration grew in his face, but before he completely ran out of patience, I quickly did the job for him and let the corset slip to the floor.

Before long we stood before each other naked apart from my heels, not a word had been spoken between us since we saw each other that night, but we both knew that it was my show, his eyes conveyed his agreement to submit himself to me tonight and let me take charge. I pulled him towards the bed and applied my best sexy, but I-mean-business face, and got to work.

When we reached the bed, I pushed at his chest for him to fall back, which he did of his own accord, giving the impression that I had super powers; I would need those for Emmett to give even a little resistance to me. As he hit the mattress, his body bounced up and down a few times, his physical excitement becoming ever more evident.

I pulled at his arm, leading him to turn over face down in the comforter and straddled him as if pinning him down. He groaned loudly as I ran my nails down his back, goose bumps quickly raised on his skin and red marks from my nails slowly came to the surface. I scooted back onto his calves and carried on the trail further down, my nails scratching over the swell of his ass and down to the crease where his legs began. His body shuddered and he lifted up slightly just about giving me access to his throbbing erection. I ignored his request and carried on creating a web of red scratches over his ass and back, enjoying the touch of his rippling muscles.

Once I was satisfied with the pattern I had made, I ran my nails down again over the swell of his solid butt. By now, Emmett was a mass of trembling pent up tension; he shuddered and again lifted his butt in the air, pleading with me to give him some relief. This time I leaned over him, supporting my body with one arm across his back while I let the other hand snake beneath him. I ran my palm over his thick shaft, gently teasing his balls as I passed them, and made my way further up until I was grasping him firmly.

"Ohhhh, fuuuuck", he cried out as I pushed up to the end and flicked a thumb over the swollen head. I used the wetness that had gathered in his slit as lubrication, and made several more passes over the smooth head before grasping him again and moving my hand up and down his throbbing erection.

The position we were in and the noises he was making made me wet with desire. I felt the tension build as my muscles clenched and twitched between my legs with excitement. To have control over a man so big and dominant like him felt so good, Emmett loved me to take the lead and I certainly wasn't going to complain. I knew he wouldn't last much longer when his body was tensing beneath me and his balls began to coil under my touch. My own desire was close to the limits, hearing Emmett groan and feeling him rock his hips against me causing a friction where I needed it most was almost my undoing. I quickly sat up and pushed on him in the direction I wanted him to move, he behaved and responded immediately, following my directions and turned onto his back.

I looked him up and down slowly, admiring his well defined muscles and of course the huge erection that was jumping and twitching with need. The head was so swollen and purple, pre cum oozed from the slit. I dropped down and licked it clean then blew gently before pushing myself up to look at his gorgeous face. I was rewarded with more erotic sounds of Emmett gasping and panting with pleasure at my attentions, "Please" he begged between breaths. I smirked at him, feeling very pleased with myself for reducing him to a quivering mess.

I straddled his thighs and leaned back slightly resting my hands behind me for support. I teased him further by letting my other hand trail over my breasts, down my stomach and between my open legs. Emmett watched with raw need in his eyes as I pushed a finger inside my folds, gathering wetness before slowly extracting it and licking my finger clean, tasting myself before leaning forward to kiss Emmett sharing my arousal with him. He groaned with pleasure when my tongue pushed into his mouth.

Unable to hold off any longer, I lowered myself onto him, feeling him fill me completely. "So. Fucking. Tight." He growled at me as I dropped all the way down, completely surrounding him with my hot, wet folds. I thrust my hips up and down a few times then leaned forward to kiss him, both of us ready to explode at any moment but wanting to hold onto that feeling for as long as possible. He whimpered into my open mouth then grabbed my hips and began pushing me up and down. There was no point fighting him to regain control, I had neither the strength nor the desire to dominate him as the familiar burn began to spread in the pit of my stomach.

My muscles coiled and there was no stopping the orgasm that took over, I fell fast and hard gasping for breath as the powerful release engulfed me. I clenched around Emmett as the first wave of pleasure ran through me, it was enough to push him over the edge and he found the release he needed. As he pulsated beneath me, filling me, it was enough to trigger a second wave of pleasure. I panted, moaned and screamed his name as he continued to thrust my hips over his still erect cock. When my body could take no more, I lowered down to him and kissed him deeply, sighing with contentment into his mouth.

"Wow." He said as dropped my head onto his chest. His breathing was still erratic and his heart pounded fast, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close, I had never felt so safe and protected.

"Bella? I said are you ready for lunch", Edward's voice floating in my ears snapped me out of my daydream. As I refocused on the room, I saw Edward towering above me as he stood by my side waiting for me to join him. He gently tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear, he often did little things like this, innocent gestures that made me melt and die a bit at the same time. It was this...him, that was missing from my life...love. I couldn't handle it, I wasn't strong enough to love or be loved again. I had built my life up so carefully to avoid heartache, I could only allow myself little glimpses of what I really wanted, Edward.

I stood and followed him like a devoted puppy, grabbing my bag as we passed my desk towards the canteen. Most of my colleagues were taking their lunch too, only a few stayed behind tapping away frantically at their keyboards to get to a good finishing point. They would be too late for the good stuff, that all went first, not that Edward or I minded, we always took our own lunches in.

We sat down together in our usual spot, our thighs were touching, his warmth seeping through and radiating through my entire body. I looked up at him, almost warning him not to move. He glanced down at me and gave me a flirty, crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat, before turning away to unpack his lunch.

"What you got today?" Edward asked as I pulled a container out of my bag. It had a huge label on the top of it stating 'love Rose xxxx'. Rose had prepared lunches for Emmett and I before we left for work. She hadn't got back until the early hours from her training course and wanted to see us before we left for the day, it felt so good to have her warm soft body in my arms. She had the day off work today to catch up on sleep, Emmett and I were tempted to call in sick and spend the day with her, but she looked exhausted and we needed her wide awake to go out that evening. She had stood by the door and handed us our lunch boxes with a kiss as we left reluctantly.

"I don't know" I shrugged, "Rose made them for me."

"Rose?" Damn, as soon as he said her name I realised I let it slip, I don't like to talk about the others, too many awkward questions would be asked.

"Yeah, Rose. She's my..." girlfriend? Kind of. Fuck buddy? Hell yes. Friend? No doubt, but more than that.

"Rose is your...? ... Are you still with us Bella?"

"Sorry, she's my housemate. She always does little things like this for us." Damn again, why did I say us? Luckily he didn't question it.

"Sounds like she's a good friend, takes care of you well." He sighed almost sadly "Yup" I confirmed, she sure does. What would that pretty head of his think of me if he knew what Rose did to really take care of me? I smiled at the thought. I pictured him in Rose's room on Monday night after the boys put on their show. Picturing his face as Rose gave me an earth shattering orgasm with my pink Rabbit. That girl is talented, no one can play as good as she can.

"What you got?" I challenged as some sloppy, brown filling squirted out onto his finger as he took a bite.

"Hmmm" he moaned in pleasure as he chewed and swallowed, shivers ran down my spine as I imagined him moaning like that while fucking me with his mouth, I could almost feel the vibrations against my clit as feral groans escaped him.

I almost didn't hear him reply as my mind digressed "One of my favourites; Peanut butter, mashed banana and Marmite, delicious." Ew, yuck! "Can I try some?" I asked enthusiastically. "Sure" he held his sandwich towards my mouth with both hands inviting me to take a bite while he held it.

As I leaned in, his eyes widened and I'm sure I saw him gulp. I reached forward with my hand took hold of his wrist, I eyed the index finger with the filling on it and back to his eyes with a raised, questioning eyebrow asking his permission. His hand loosened around the sandwich and I pulled it free slowly towards my mouth. As I edged closer, his gaze danced from my eyes to my lips, his tongue darted out and licked his lips just as I wrapped my mouth around his long finger. I swirled my tongue around, tasting the revolting concoction of a sandwich he had put together. I resisted gagging and swallowed it down with his finger still in my mouth. With one last swirl of my tongue, I sucked harder and pulled back slowly, letting my teeth gently graze his skin as I released him with a pop.

I still had hold of his trembling hand and felt satisfied for having created such a reaction in him. I looked up at him under my lashes as I straightened up, flirting silently with him harder than we ever had before. His eyes were full of lust and want, I would even say he was a little dazzled by the brazen act of me blatantly mouth-fucking his finger in the middle of the busy canteen.

"Hmm, delicious" I agreed as I reluctantly let go of his hand, the filling was disgusting, but his finger was more than edible. I picked up my own sandwich and though of Rose, I did feel a little guilty for flirting so much behind her back, and the others for that matter, but when I looked and saw Jessica with a stunned, jealous look on her face, the guilt in my heart almost dissolved as a smug grin tweaked at the corner of my mouth.

I carried on eating my lunch while Edward sat there in mild shock, his shitty sandwich limp in his hands. He recovered a few moments later when the brown gloop started oozing out and plopped on the table.

The rest of the day passed with frequent glances and gentle smiles. I fetched his copies from the printer, and he searched out files he knew I would need. If we were both at the same work station, we would stand so close that I could feel his warm, sweet breath wash over me or feel the heat of his body against mine. The gestures were simple but effective, I had pushed the boundaries today, but I was sure deep down that he wouldn't take things further. Edward wasn't dating, and I was certainly not going to take a chance on love.

Xxxxxx

We walked into the packed club; it was always busy on a Friday night. Jasper led the way to a table near the dance floor, walking close to me with one hand on my ass. Emmett and Rose had linked arms like an old married couple; I looked on at them fondly and noticed how they attracted attention as they breezed through. I didn't blame the onlookers at all, Rose is a very attractive woman and Emmett could have been a model for a body building magazine, his build could easily be compared to that of a grizzly bear.

When we got to the table, Jasper and Emmett went off to the bar to buy a round of drinks and we draped our coats around the back of the chairs, to reserve them. Before the boys got back, one of mine and Rose's tunes blasted out and we couldn't resist squealing with delight and bursting into dance. The bass boomed and had us rocking our hips in time, grinding against each other and eventually kissing and licking each other's mouths. "Put your hand down her panties!" yelled some guy, I turned my head to the side slightly to see three men watching us, tongues hanging out. Behind my back I felt Rose's arm move sharply, I knew she was flipping them the bird behind my back. I turned to face her again and instantly forgot about our little group of cheerleaders. Rose was so beautiful, so strong yet so vulnerable. She smiled at me quizzically, so I kissed her with a smile of my own.

We danced close for the next few songs, ignoring the leering, then one began to play which I knew Emmett and Jasper loved. I turned to look for them, they had been gone a while, but there was no need to worry. They were dancing right next to us, gyrating their hips while clutching each other close, so, so hot. Rose followed my line of sight, pursed her lips and nodded with her own approval. The song ended and we went back to our original partners for a few dances, totally confusing the cheerleaders who thankfully moved on, most likely put off by the boys' performance.

The night carried on much the same way, even when we got back home. We all showered and changed, then met in the living room where Emmett had just built a fire in the grate. Rose and I pulled the spare duvets out of the store cupboard and threw them down in front of the fire. Jasper was playing DJ and had just programmed a selection of songs to play in the back ground. We had all gone about the preparation without even speaking to each other, and we all wore the same lazy smile. The progression of the night was inevitable, we all knew what to expect as it had happened so many times in the past.

Fuelled by a night of innuendoes and caresses, we all clambered onto the duvets in front of the roaring fire and began slowly and seductively undressing each other. One minute there were large strong hands on me that couldn't be mistaken for anyone's but Emmett, then Rose's gentle soft lips. Moments later I gasped as fierce needy hands of Jasper were all over me. I caressed Rose's breasts with one hand, ran my other hand along Emmett's erection, then felt Jasper's cock in my mouth.

It was difficult to concentrate on any one sensation, or control any one action, but that's what adds to the experience. Each person is different, they all have their own unique way of expressing themselves, and to feel all that at once is completely mind blowing.

We continued to move around, replacing hands and mouths onto someone else, and feeling a different person teasing and pushing on all of my most sensitive areas. Rose and Jasper kept their contact to a minimum, but it was sometimes difficult to know who exactly you were touching. My body was like a wound up coil, ready to spring at any moment, it was a desperate fight not to be the first to let their climax take control.

At one point, Jasper was thrusting deep inside me while Rose straddled me, giving my mouth access to her wet folds and swollen bud which I licked and sucked enthusiastically. I could just make out Rose taking Emmett's erection deep into her mouth, while he leaned over us to kiss Jasper roughly. Rose began to shudder and I knew she was close; she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. She garbled some incoherent words as Emmett continued to thrust forcefully into her mouth, and I felt her body tense. I pulled against her hips harder and thrust my tongue deeper and faster inside her, brushing my nose against her clit. She let out a muffled scream as she climaxed above me. Her over sensitive body shook and shuddered as I kept her orgasm going.

Suddenly, Rose was ripped from me, I smiled with satisfaction that I had made her come so hard, but I didn't have chance to feel smug for too long as the coil in the pit of my stomach was starting to tense up. Emmett sat on his knees next to me and pushed Rose down slowly over his throbbing erection, I watched as it disappeared into her and heard them gasp and moan in unison.

I turned to look at Jasper, and watched his tanned body move over me. Without Rose in the way, he leaned forward and kissed me, thrusting his tongue into me. I knew he could taste Rose on my mouth, and that thought was my undoing. The warmth in the pit of my stomach spread until the pressure became too much and I had to let my body give in. Welcome waves of pleasure and ecstasy washed over me as I rode out the orgasm, my own body shuddering and tight muscled clenching around Jasper.

Only moments later, Jasper and Emmett gave into their release as they climaxed at the same time, groaning and shouting expletives as they did. Jasper collapsed on top of me, his hot sweaty body pressed against mine in the most delicious way, panting and gasping for air as his cock twitched inside me, filling me until he had nothing left.

**Naughty Bella has been having a little fun outside of the fucktastic four. What do you think of her friendship with Edward? How do you see Edward fitting in? Please let me know your theories. The story is all planned out, and I'll run with my original idea, but I'm curious to know how you see them all and how you think they should develop.**

**Thank you for reading and sticking with me... Can things heat up any more? Chapter 4 should be with you Wednesday next week.**

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A big chapter this time, had fun with this one, laughed so much.**

**Thank you readers and reviewers, it's nice to hear from you so I know I'm not here all alone. Also, thanks for editing again beta.**

**This is rated M, so over 18's only please. Contains colourful language and some lemony bits here and there, got to give y'all a chance to recover, we got a naughty chapter coming up in chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story.**

**Little Black Diaries**

**Chapter 4 - Eviction **

Weeks flew by in much the same way as it always had, apart from a niggling feeling I had about Jasper. He seemed distracted and was working long hours; he always seemed to be busy. He was probably under some stress at work; I concluded that they probably had won a large contract.

Rose and Emmett's relationship seemed to have shifted, you could say developed into something more. They were always very close, but they had been spending more and more time together lately, I liked seeing them happy, above all else, they were my best friends.

Rose and Jasper never got together on their own, which naturally forced certain dynamics in the group. I had more diary dates with Jasper than anyone else, so Rose and Emmett naturally had more time together. In the beginning, I had often wondered why they never got too close. They got on, and would even be intimate with each other when we were together as a group, but they didn't want the time alone that I thrived on with each person individually. Over time I realised there was no big secret, they just didn't. That's the way it was, it was just accepted that way.

When I was at work my thoughts drifted towards Edward. We carried on with our gentle flirting, but neither of us did anything to move things on, not that I would have anyway, but I could indulge myself and imagine the things we could do. I only ever pictured scenarios when we were together alone, I never pictured him with the others.

I had tried to imagine him kissing Rose, his soft, plump lips moving against hers, his tongue occasionally dipping into her mouth. At the same time he would be pumping Emmett's throbbing erection, and watching Emmett's mouth wrap around Jasper's cock. While this was going on, he would be thrusting deep inside me...

No, no, no...I pushed the image out of my mind, it was all wrong. His lips should be on mine, kissing me deeply while I run my fingers through that amazing just fucked hair. His warm tongue would seek out mine, letting me taste him and vice versa...so no Rose! Eliminating her made it a little better, but not right.

His hands should be holding me, caressing me, pulling me close. He should want to hold me so tight, that we merge as one, showing me how much I mean to him. His powerful arms should almost crush me as his need to be closer overpowers him. I want to feel his hands in my hair, running his long piano fingers from the roots to the tips. I need his strong hands bracing my head, holding me still while he devours me, then dropping them down over the swell of my breasts. His hands would go lower and lower until his fingers gently circle my clit sending currents of pleasure through my body. ...so, that's Emmett out too.

I was supposed to be working, I was aware that I was grinning like a Cheshire cat at my computer screen, feeling pleased with myself for creating such an almost perfect scenario, but I didn't care enough to snap out of it. The image of Edward in such a passionate embrace with me sent my pulse rate soaring and my panties damp with excitement, had I been alone, my little pink Rabbit would have made an appearance by now.

There was something still not quite right with the little set-up in my mind... I would want those beautiful, mesmerising green eyes fixed onto mine and mine alone. I should be the only one he wanted to think about, the only image to fill his mind while he slowly and passionately made love to me. I wanted to see the need and excitement in his eyes, I needed to see the love he felt for me and me alone as we both fell apart in each other's arms...so, no room for Jasper either.

Suddenly the office came back into focus, my heart was racing and the hairs on my arms stood on end as horror ran through me. I wanted Edward to make love to me, not fuck me...love...I could never, ever let that happen and have it taken from me again.

I looked up from my computer needing a break from the screen and secretly watched Edward work; he was sat opposite me at his own work station. The sight of him instantly relaxed me; I told myself that it was just in my head, it didn't mean anything. I internally talked myself out of my panic as I assured myself that nothing had happened, we were just Edward and Bella who liked to flirt a little.

My gaze on him hadn't shifted; I enjoyed the current that passed between us which put me back at ease. Edward frowned slightly in concentration and chewed on his lip. His hair was completely untamed, even more so than usual, every so often he would run his fingers through it and form a fist as he contemplated the work in front of him. I so, so wished I could do that for him, I bet his hair felt soft and silky, it was long enough to hold on tightly while I kissed him, just like in my daydream.

Edward has the most beautiful face, a strong jaw and full lips, and his eyes, have I mentioned his eyes? His sparkling green eyes, framed with thick black lashes that seemed to brush his cheeks when he blinks. If he was mine, I would cover every inch of that perfect face with soft kisses, and then I would move on to pay the same attention to the rest of his body.

He suddenly looked up and caught me watching him, feeling the weight of my stare I suspect. He smiled his incredibly sexy crooked smile that made my heart melt and panties wet, but I didn't avert my eyes, I just smiled back at him not caring in the slightest that he had just caught me eye fucking him. He could see the hunger I had for him in my eyes; I could see that it was in his also for me. I was stepping into very dangerous territory again, I was flirting with a man knowing full well that I was already in a relationship...well, technically relationships, but who's counting.

I should have stopped it then and looked away, but the intensity I felt between us couldn't be ignored. I kept on pushing the boundaries, always wanting and taking a little bit more. Edward knew I was spoken for, but he didn't know the details, no one knew. I wasn't ashamed of the way I led my life, but I knew people would judge me if they ever found out, perhaps Edward would never speak to me again if he was made aware of my...arrangement back home.

"I need a coffee, want one?" he asked as he stood breaking the spell. "Sure, we're due a break." I replied as if the chemistry between us did not exist. I stood up and we both made our way out of the office.

The canteen was empty, everyone had already had their break, and we had got caught up in our work and were the last ones to stop. Edward slouched back in the chair as we sat down with our coffees, he had his mobile in his hand and was scrolling through a text or email, it looked like it wasn't a good one either as a tired scowl creased his features.

"Fuck it" he muttered under his breath, it was totally unlike him to let anything get to him or to swear.

"Problem?" I enquired, hating that something had upset him.

He put his mobile away and sighed, looking deflated "My housemate, who is also my landlord, is having his girlfriend move in, and with three being a crowd and all that, he's politely asked me to move out." He snorted angrily and shook his head before continuing, "I've been looking for somewhere else I can afford, but there is absolutely nothing around here. I have to get out this weekend, so I suppose I'll have to waste money on a hotel room until something comes up." He shrugged his shoulders dismissing the obvious dilemma he was in.

"Don't you have any friends or family living locally?" There had to be someplace he could go.

"Nope, I don't make friends so easy...apart from you of course." He smiled at me again and I'm sure I blushed. I can blush at a little smile but have no problem with group sex. I tried to concentrate as he continued, "My parents...they died in a car crash when I was 16, I have no other family" he said with a poker face giving no emotion away at all. My heart bled for him, he had been alone since the age of 16, how come I didn't already know this? We had a spare room now Alice had gone, should I take my object of fantasy home with me? Who may I add was lost and alone in the world apart from my friendship. 'Of course I should' my heart and hormones took over, my head having no say at all.

That night I called a meeting, we all sat around the table and all eyes were on me. I had explained the issue Edward had and sat waiting for some...any response, I actually felt anxious that they might say no, especially after the Alice mistake.

Emmett coughed to get everyone's attention, "I know you's two are close and that, but does he know about us?" he waved his hand around indicating he meant our relationship. "Well...um...he knows I'm in a relationship, but that's it." There was more silence, they were going to say no, I cried inside as I waited their decision, "Doll, if we don't have to change our ways, then it's fine with me darlin'" shrugged Jasper, I could have jumped up and kissed him, one vote in two to go.

"I agree baby Bells, if we can carry on as we are then it's fine by me, but let's give him a trial run, need to make sure we don't get landed with another Alice." Emmett decided, just leaving Rose.

She looked up and winked at me, "How could I say no? Of course your FRIEND can stop over" she winked suggestively indicating Edward and I was more than just friends. "But seriously sweetie, you need to tell him about us, he may not be comfortable with the situation." She added with a more serious tone.

I knew she was right, but at that moment all I could think of was Edward in my home, I pictured him relaxing on the couch in just his sweat pants... sprawled out on the couch in just his sweat pants... or even, sprawled out on the couch, under me, with NO pants. I could just picture Edward in the kitchen in the mornings before we left for work. He would hand me a coffee and let his fingers brush against my palm. I would take a sip and he would take it from me, setting it on the work top before leaning down and brushing his lips against mine, smiling lovingly into the kiss as he reached up and cupped my face tenderly. We would leave the house hand in hand like a real couple and walk to our cars...no, we would share a ride to work, that would give the like of Lauren and Jessica something to talk about.

Happiness surged through me and I felt giddy, I could have squealed with excitement as I imagined his face as I presented him with my offer. Warning bells should have gone off, Edward was not just the object of my desire, it was much more than that however well I pushed my feelings aside.

The next day at work I couldn't wait to tell Edward, but nerves set in again as I contemplated what he would say, especially when I told him about my housemates. I literally bounced with anticipation on my seat at my work station, I had been a little too eager to get to work and had turned up almost an hour early. Of course, Edward wasn't in and I had been sat watching the door since. At last I caught glimpse of his wild copper hair and felt a stupid grin spread across my face which would not budge no matter how hard I tried.

Edward smiled back at me, just as eagerly but added a questioning frown at my obvious strange behaviour.

"Everything good Bella?" he asked as he sat down.

Damn, he is one beautiful man; I had to restrain myself from leaping onto his lap and claiming him there and then.

"Bella?"

Engage brain Bella, "Have you found anywhere yet?" I blurted out anxious to know he would be moving into my house this weekend.

"I don't know what you..."

"Sorry, sorry" I interrupted, I wasn't making any sense so tried to compose myself with a deep breath before trying again to invite him to stay with me, "If you still need someplace to stay, I have a spare room you could have...at my house...if you wanted it of course, you know, until you find somewhere else." I blurted out.

I waited his response, holding my breath. Please, please say yes, I knew my voice had sounded hopeful, desperate even, I should have been cooler and composed myself first...too late now.

Edward looked surprised; there was no other emotion on his face to give me any indication of what his reply was going to be. The silence was deafening as I waited for him to say something, the longer we stood facing each other not speaking, the more I regretted inviting him, he was trying to find a way to let me down gently. How did I get it so wrong? I chastised myself for even coming up with the idea.

My mind had just started going through finding a way to dig myself out of this highly embarrassing and awkward situation when he spoke, "Are you serious?" Say 'no, of course not', I had to think of a way to turn it into a joke so that he wouldn't think I was totally pathetic. Suddenly he broke out into a huge grin, "that would be amazing...you have no idea...are you sure, I mean, you live with someone, right?"

Firstly, I was so relieved he actually wanted to accept my offer, and I mean, he really, really was grateful. My reaction to this was to have a smug moment where I inwardly did a little dance and pumped my fist victoriously, of course this was after breathing out a held breath in relief. Then came the sting, he had mentioned my private life by acknowledging that I had a partner. I knew that he suspected I was with someone, thanks to Jessica Stanley who had mentioned 'the other half' on several occasions in front of him, obviously to make sure we were never more than friends.

By acknowledging that he knew I was with someone seemed to move him out of reach forever. I instantly felt guilty about flirting with him so openly, what he must think of me. However, this was quickly pushed aside allowing room for absolute sheer terror, it was time to tell him...I had to find the words to tell him exactly what sort of relationship I was in. "I actually...live with three other people, I spoke to them last night and they all gave their consent happily. I really need to talk to you; I need to tell you about my housemates..."

I was aware that Edward was looking over my shoulder, distracted by something from our conversation, I turned to follow his gaze to see James walking towards his office.

"I can't wait to hear about them, I need to see James a sec" He grasped my shoulders and beamed down at me, I thought he was going to kiss me, but he just rubbed my arms then bounded into James' office.

I sat down at my desk annoyed with myself for not having the guts to tell him quick enough about my actual living arrangements. At that moment a few other colleagues walked in. Perhaps telling him in the office that I was fucking three people, sometimes all of them at the same time, and who all lived in the house that he was about to move into, was a little inappropriate anyway.

Lauren Mallory, the new girl at the office, took her seat next to me. I hadn't spoken to her much, my first impression of her was that she was somewhat unfriendly, she was certainly quite hostile towards me. She had hit it off with Jessica from what I could see, I overheard them bitching about someone in the toilets like a pair of silly school children, Lauren was actually leading the conversation and was fast becoming the heart of the darker side of the office.

From what I had heard, that someone was me, the gossip flying around the office about me made it clear. Apparently I was chasing after Edward, who was certainly not interested in me as his standards were much higher. I, however, was supposed to be unaware of this and persist with embarrassing myself. I had caught snippets of "Oh my, her poor fiancé, I wonder if he knows?" and "Did you see her earlier? Why can't she take the hint, he's obviously not interested in her?" I found it amusing and shrugged it off, I had no idea where they had got fiancé from, probably trying to add an extra dimension to their story.

So it came as a surprise when she flicked back her corn silk blonde hair and turned to face me directly. "Bella, what a divine outfit you are wearing today." I looked down at my usual boring office attire, pencil skirt and blouse, knowing full well that I had not made any special effort for work.

"Why thank you Lauren, so nice of you to..."

"Where did our gorgeous Edward dart off to in such a hurry?" she rudely interrupted then continued talking without waiting for my reply,

"I noticed him looking at me the other day, I think he may want to ask me out, but with him being so polite and gentlemanly he hasn't said anything, I may just push him on a bit and ask him out. What do you think Bella? I should, shouldn't I?" She looked intently at me with her green 'poisonous eyes', which were Edward's words not mine.

Last week he caught her glaring at me apparently. He watched her closely from then on waiting for her to have a cross word with me so that he could intervene with his take on things and 'put her in her place'. I relished in his protective streak towards me, but it now seems that Lauren had misinterpreted Edwards warning glare as a love struck gaze.

I took a breath to reply, taking advantage of the pause, but she beat me to it and carried on, "I'm glad you agree, I'll ask him now when he gets back." She spun in her seat, flicking her hair and faced Jessica. "So Jessica, I was thinking I should get my hair cut short, I think it would suit me, short is very in on the cat walk you know. So short it is then?" I snorted in a very unladylike fashion at her conversation with Jessica, at least that wasn't put on especially for me.

I dismissed her little speech and got stuck into my work. Lauren did have a point, why did Edward dart off to Jame's office? I didn't have to wonder long, "Thank you James, I'll see you Monday." Edward called as he exited James office with a huge grin on his face. He darted to his desk and rummaged around for his keys, whatever he had to do have certainly put him in a good mood.

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Lauren had faced Edward and was about to speak when this time he got in first, "Bella, thank you so much for this. James has agreed for me to go early, I'm going to sort my things out and I'll meet you in the car park after work? I don't want to walk in unannounced. I can't wait to see your house."

Sort things out? What things? I frantically searched for answers as I watched Edward race off to the door. Then, all too late, it registered. He wanted to move in today rather than wait for the weekend. I gulped, horrified, I hadn't even told him about my home life yet. I had assumed that he would wait until tomorrow or even Sunday, oh fuck I hadn't warned the others.

Lauren's mouth gaped open in shock, I caught her line of vision and it quickly turned into a scowl. I had no time to rub salt into the wound and enjoy her obvious disappointment. I calmed myself with some deep breaths and decided on a plan of action. At lunch time I would call the others from my mobile in the canteen and warn them, use of office phones was forbidden unless there was an emergency. The others had arranged to go to the gym from work, so there would be no one at home anyway. Happier having made a decision I carried on with the rest of the day.

My plan, unfortunately, did not turn out the way I had envisaged it. I pulled my mobile out at lunch time, but as soon as I dialled Rose, the damn thing turned off after the tell tale bleeps that the battery had drained. I then had to sit alone to eat my lunch without Edward under close scrutiny of Jessica and Lauren. They perched themselves opposite me, heads together, glaring, obviously trying to translate what Edward had said to me. I thought of going to James to ask if I could make a personal call, but I knew he would just reel off company rules, 'No personal telephones call to be made from the office...blah, blah, blah'.

As soon as 5 o' clock came round, I threw my belongings in my bag and flew out the door before I could be accosted by Lauren, I had enough on my plate as it was. True to his word, Edward was waiting by his car, leaning back with a wide grin on his face. I almost stumbled at the breathtaking image before me. If I had thought Edward was the most sexiest man put on earth before, I now knew he was. I had never seen Edward dressed in anything other than his office clothes, until now. He wore his jeans low on his hips and a tight t-shirt that allowed me to see a outline of his well-toned body. I could just about make out the lines of his stomach muscles, and a very nice view of his biceps.

Lauren and Jessica caught up with me and gasped in unison as they saw the glorious sight that I was drinking in shamelessly. Not wanting to share the view any longer, I hurried over to him and after giving him brief directions to my house, jumped into my car and headed home with the most beautiful man I have ever seen following behind. The thought excited and worried me at the same time, soon Edward would be in my home, living with me...until I told him about myself, then I am sure he would be running the other way as fast as he could go.

I led him down the long lane until we pulled up outside the house. As expected, there were no other cars there, I would have an hour or so to tell him. My heart raced at the thought and my stomach turned uneasily. We got out of our cars and I went to stand by Edward.

He was looking up at the house in awe, "This place is amazing, it's so...so...huge."

Tell him now or when we get inside? I chickened out, "Thank you, I actually only own a quarter of it, I share the house with three other people. Come inside and I'll show you around." I grasped his hand to lead him to the door but felt the currents of electricity pass though us, I quickly let go and walked on with him following closely behind.

After the ground floor tour, we moved upstairs. "This is Emmett's room...Jasper's...and this one is Rose's...this is my room and next to mine is the spare room, yours if you want it. We all have ensuites, so there is no family bathroom". We walked past all the closed doors as I indicated which room was whose, I only opened the door to the spare room and walked inside. The room was furnished just as elegantly as the others and as we all have equal size rooms, this one was no different . The colours were neutral but the accessories are very good quality giving the room a very luxurious feel. "Wow, I love it...I love the whole house." He said as he walked around the room opening closet doors and the ensuite door to the wet room.

Edward looked like he belonged, warm shivers ran through my spine knowing that he could be a fixture here for some time. Could be a fixture, he wanted to move in now, but I didnt have long to tell him and burst the bubble. I had to do it soon, the others would be home before I get the chance.

"So, you all have your own rooms?"

"Yes" I replied without hesitation.

"I thought you said you lived with three other people?" he asked turning to face me.

"Yes, I do...there are four of us." I was a little confused as to where he was going, he looked confused too.

"Sorry, it's none of my business..." he shook his head and waved his hand dismissevly and continued, "...I just assumed that you would share a room with your...um...partner?" Realisation hit me, it was bound to confuse him, I hadn't mentioned my 'partner' and nor have I implied that 'he' didn't even live with me.

I acknowledged my time had run out, I had no other choice but to explain now. I took a deep breath, "The thing is, there is something I need to tell you about my...living arrangements, it may affect your decision to stay here. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I didn't get the chance."

He frowned, even more confused than before, "Let's go down to the kitchen, grab a coffee and I'll explain all." There was no going back now.

"Sure, but nothing you say is going to put me of this amazing room, amazing house actually."

Edward followed me to the kitchen and took a seat at the far side of the open plan dining area, we chatted casually while I made the coffee. I was so tense my head started to throb, but Edward seemed to relax back as if I wasn't going to drop a bomb-shell any minute.

I was just putting the coffee pot back in place when the door slammed, "Hi honey, I'm home." Emmett's voice boomed. I froze with my hand clenched tight to the pot handle, time had run out. Emmett spotted me as soon as he entered the kitchen, and I couldn't connect my brain to the rest of my body to warn him we had company.

He couldn't see Edward sitting at the table, he swept me up in his enormous arms and swung me around like a rag doll before kissing me deeply and lovingly in a strong vice-like embrace that was impossible to pull away from.

He let me back on my feet leaving me gasping for air, and looked down at me, "Hey, where did the car come fr... oh, hi there." He spotted Edward who had stood up when Emmett entered the room.

"Hello" Edward replied politely with an outstretched hand. Both men looked at me for introductions, but I was still unable to move let alone speak.

"Edward Cullen, you must be Bella's partner?." Edward spoke in his usual calm tone.

"Wow, nice to meet you Edward, we weren't expecting you till tomorrow."

They shook hands but Emmett nearly bowled him off his feet when he gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder with his other hand. They both sat back at the table. "Sorry, I hope it's OK. It's nice to meet you at last." Edward was polite and courteous as always.

"Jeez, no problem man, we've heard a lot about you too..."

I rushed the two cups of coffee over before anymore could be said. "Coffee?" I interrupted shooting a stern look at Emmett silently telling him I hadn't told Edward and to play along.

The door slammed again and I practically ran out of the kitchen after slamming the coffee down and spilling some of it on the table, trying to get to the hall before anyone else got in. I wasn't quick enough, Rose intercepted me at the doorway.

"Where's the fire sweetie? Did you miss me?" before I could answer, she misinterpreted my eagerness to get to her and also kissed me fully and passionately, while squeezing my ass playfully as she walked us back into the kitchen. She pulled away beaming, "When did we get a new car...oh my, well hel-lo handsome" Yup, she spotted Edward and obviously liked what she saw.

I buried my head in her long blonde hair over her shoulder to hide, I had no idea how Edward was going to react to this. I slowly freed Rose allowing her so glide over to Edward, I could imagine the come-to-bed eyes she had going on. I suddenly felt quite possessive of Edward, the thought of him being with Rose...or anyone else brought out the green-eyed monster in me.

Edward looked on confusedly, his brows furrowed. His eyes had darkened too, only I wasn't sure if it was with disgust or desire at our interaction. Rose swayed over with her hand outstretched and bent at the wrist, obviously poised for a kiss, I saw red again, the thought of Edward's lips on anyone else but me infuriated me so much it scared me.

"You must be Edward? I'm Rose, Bella held back when she said you were good looking, sweetie, you are simply heavenly, a gift from the gods" she purred.

Edward looked at her red manicured nails and hesitated a little before awkwardly clutching her hand and shaking it, to my relief and Rose's disappointment. "Oh...um...hello Rose...and...um...thank you" he said uncomfortably.

The three of them chatted awhile about mainly the house. I was a trembling mess of nerves wondering if there was any way I could lighten the blow. Rose perched herself on Emmett's knee to make things worse after giving him an affectionate but restrained kiss, I think I whimpered a little as I hurried to the kitchen to pour more drinks.

"Hurry up with those coffees Sweetie, you are neglecting your house guest". I took the coffees to the table, gave one to Rose and sat down to what had to be the most awkward welcome committee ever.

I struggled to join in with the conversation even though Edward seemed totally relaxed. I hoped that was it, things could not possibly get worse. I tried to reason things out in my mind, explain our living arrangement so that it didn't sound seedy.

Jasper hadn't turned up at the gym, he was working late, so I would have time to pull Edward aside and tell him before Jasper got...

"Hello all y'all, you must be Edward. Nice to meet you."

Fuck, I gasped as I sat back watching things go from quite bad to absolutely horrendous. I hadn't heard Jasper come in, after he shook Edwards hand he pecked Rose on the cheek, moved around behind Emmett then leaned down to kiss...and oh, no...playfully bite his bottom lip quickly but, unfortunately, very evidently.

I glanced across to Edward, he seemed to be trying to hold onto his composure but failing a little, was he? Yes, he was choking on his coffee as he watched the exchange with wide eyes. I think I cried out loud under my breath, the sound caught Jasper's attention.

"...and last but not least, hello to you too darlin'. You got some sugar for me?" There was no point denying it, the cat was out of the bag. I stood with auto pilot switched on, immediately obeying Jasper's request and let him kiss me in much the same way as the others had. Could Edward think that we were just a very close group of friends? Jasper deepened the kiss a little and ground his hips into me provocatively, nope, he certainly wouldn't buy the idea that we were 'just friends'.

When Jasper pulled away, I sat down at the table. I actually started feeling relieved that I wouldn't have to have a big chat to explain things to Edward, however my relief was short lived.

"Hmm, do you work out Edward?" Emmett groaned seductively and went to stand behind Edward's chair. He put his hands on his shoulders and began massaging.

"Very nice" he added as he ran his hands over his biceps.

Edward looked lost for words, his mouth moved but no sound came out and his eyes widened, he had obviously never been hit on by a man before.

Again words failed me, especially when Jasper moved over to him and perched his ass on the edge of the table in front of Edward. "I think Edward is more of a cowboy lovin' man, aint that right darlin'?"

"I um...er..." Edward stammered and coughed trying to buy time to find the right words.

"Boys! Please. Back off give him some room" I managed to blurt out. They shrugged, pouting at me for spoiling their fun, and moved away obediently. Edward's shoulders instantly dropped in relief.

"Right kids, I'm off for a shower and a nap..." Jasper announced, "...and I'll see you later" he drawled to me with a suggestive voice before quickly kissing me and slapping my butt.

Rose and Emmett left to get ready to go out, Rose reminded me, indiscreetly, that I was to visit her in her room tomorrow night. Emmett shrugged apologetically for not being able to help lessen the blow as he left with her. Then only Edward and I remained, awkward silence filling the air.

I hung my face into my hands, needing a few moments to think how I was supposed to begin explaining things to Edward. His voice startled me a little when he broke the silence and spoke.

"You're um...your friends? Seem very nice."

I snorted and shook my head; reluctantly I uncovered my eyes and looked at him.

"As I said earlier, there's something I need to tell you which may affect your decision about moving in"

He looked in mock surprise but I continued, "I don't actually have _**a**_ partner...I have three!"

**Chapter 3 is Friday night, the night they all decided to get together and go out on the tiles; Rose and Jasper have been away (separately) for a few days leaving Bella and Emmett to have some fun at the house.**

**I know this chapter is lacking in lemons, apart from the fantasy ones, but EDWARD IS IN THE HOUSE!**

**In the next chapter, we must continue our role as Big Brother, and watch the dynamics of the group unfold. **

'**Who will be evicted? It's up to you'...well, it's not really as the story is already mapped out, but I would love to know who you think will leave or join the house of fun.**

**xxx Kitty xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had this chapter ready early, but it was missing something so I held it back. I think I have managed to find that something, and so am now happy to post it. I hope you like. xx**

**This is rated M, so over 18's only please. Contains colourful language and lemons.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story.**

**Little Black Diaries**

**Chapter 5 – Stolen kisses and naughty eggs.**

Edward took the news well; he listened to my explanation of my way of life and just seemed to accept it, nodding in understanding once in a while. Edward showed no expression on his face as I spoke, which I must admit was a little confusing and worrying. When I had finished talking I felt relieved that he hadn't gone running for the hills before I had finished.

Edward seemed to take it all in his stride with his poker face firmly in place. He commented that it was a little unusual, but whatever I did in my private life was up to me. He said that he was not put off moving in the slightest, and, to my delight, he did move in.

It didn't take Edward long to became part of the family, not an active member though despite the others little attempts to lure him in. I knew it was only harmless fun, but each time Rose appreciated him a little too much, the anger and jealousy would rise within me. "Bella, I'm only teasing him. He's not my type anyway" she would say whenever I told her to leave him alone.

Emmett continued to put him in awkward situations. When he arrived home from work, he would kiss us like he always did; nearly always he would bound over to Edward like a puppy with a new ball, and pretend to kiss him the same way. The first few times, the look on Edwards face was comical, he looked like a scared rabbit caught in the headlights, now he hardly bats an eyelid, not that that puts Emmett off.

Edward and I had been spending more and more time together as Jasper had to work longer hours and travel about, it was ideal, I still belonged to the group but I got to have Edward to myself.

Edward was only expected to stay a few days, but a few days became a week, a week became a month, and then none of us wanted him to leave so he stopped looking for somewhere else and just settled down claiming the room as his own.

Xxxxx

Edward had been with us just over a month, Rose and Emmett had gone away camping for the weekend, again, and Jasper was visiting his family in Texas, again.

Edward and I had just finished our evening meal and were sat on the couch looking for a film to watch. "I don't see anything I want to watch, why don't we talk instead?" I groaned as I flicked through the channels. Edward grabbed the remote off me playfully, leaning over me and grasping it out of my hand. I suddenly lost all coherent thought as I felt the full length of his body pressing against mine; I let the remote go too easily, my brain deciding not to connect to the rest of my body. I took in a deep breath as his hair tickled my face. That soft, amazingly perfect, fucked up hair smelled delicious. His warm body against me, sent my senses into overdrive.

I could only imagine how much better this would be if we were both naked, to feel his kisses on my neck as I ran my fingers through that hair. His hands on my hips, positioning me until I was leaning back on the couch with him above me. Our heated bodies would fit together perfectly as he moved against mine, pushing into me deeply and...I shuddered as I tried to gain some control over my mind.

After Edward had the remote in his possession, he flicked the TV off so that the only light was coming from the log fire, creating a very romantic ambience. "What would you like to talk about?" he asked sweetly as he turned to face me apparently completely unaware of the emotions he had stirred within me.

The glow from the fire highlighted the copper tones in his dark hair and the reflection of the flames danced in his eyes. I would never get fed up of looking at his beautiful face, his strong jaw, perfect nose, the day's worth of stubble that had cast a slight shadow, even the shape of his eyes screamed sex. I couldn't blame Lauren for hating me, knowing full well that this glorious Adonis was not only my friend but also my house mate. She never spoke to me again after the day Edward moved in, that didn't stop her talking about me though. Apparently I was still chasing rainbows where Edward was concerned.

What would I like to talk about? Talking was good, but I couldn't stop thinking about my daydream. Some of the things I would like to do with him right there and then, I was torn between wanting to kiss him deeply, feeling his strong arms snake around me lovingly, and wanting to undress us both as quickly as possible so that he could bury himself deep inside me.

He cocked his head and gave me a lopsided grin with raised eyebrows as if reading my mind. I immediately felt a blush flame up my neck and spread over my face.

Edward raised a hand and stroked my heated cheek. "I love it when you blush for me" his eyes darkened and he spoke with a husky voice.

His words only added to the flames burning on my cheeks. I liked Edward flirting with me...I liked it too much.

He carried on talking but didn't move his hand from my face.

"Let's talk about you. Why do you live like this? Are you happy?"

His direct questioning threw me slightly but got me thinking. Was I happy?

"I'm not unhappy; I always have someone there for me. I got my heart broken just loving one person, so now..."

"So now you sleep with three and love none to protect your heart" he stated matter of factly.

I pulled away from his hand, a little hurt by his comment, feeling the sting from the truth behind it.

"I didn't say I didn't love them"

"No, neither do you say that you do. Don't you find it lonely?"

He shot straight back at me with a confidence I didn't even know he had. Suddenly this felt like an interrogation rather than a chat. But, yes I was lonely, Rose and Emmett were getting closer, they had started drifting away from the group a little. Jasper just took what he wanted and when he wanted which was fine by me; however I hadn't seen much of him lately, which scared me too.

The fact was, I loved them, but I was far from in love with any of them, not like how I imagined it could be with Edward. The more time we spent together, the more I could feel something building between us, this powerful current that drew us together like magnets.

I hadn't answered Edward; suddenly he had closed the gap between us and was holding my head gently while tenderly rubbing away the tears I hadn't realised escaped. I looked into his eyes, they were dark and longing again, he leaned closer and my heart pounded in my chest, every nerve in my body tingled with anticipation for his lips to meet mine. The chemistry between us was powerful; my body reacted to him in a way it had never reacted to anyone else, not even Jacob.

My body, desperate to close the gap, leaned towards him. I wanted him and him alone, I wanted to share every waking moment with him, for him to hold me and kiss me, and me alone. I felt his warm sweet breath wash over me, intoxicating every fibre of my being. He closed his eyes and his lips parted, showing his perfect white teeth. I think I groaned when I saw his teeth, even whimpered a little. Adrenalin pumped through my body, every nerve ending tingling with anticipation.

At last his full lips touched mine, and I was lost in a sea of passion. His tongue pushed through into my mouth allowing me to taste him, I wanted more, more than anything or anyone else.

The realisation of what was happening hit me, I pulled back quickly.

"No...I can't do this" I gasped as I tried to control myself.

"Why not, Bella? I can give you so much more"

Yes, I thought to myself, and take away so much more too.

"I can't do it to the others" I used an excuse for him to drop the subject. I stood to leave, desperate to put myself as far away from him as possible before my weakness took over and I gave into him. He grasped at my hand and looked earnestly at me.

"Please...I think...no, I know I'm in love with you. I know that sounds crazy, we haven't even...but believe me, I do"

Edward loved me? My heart skipped a beat; we could be so good together. As much as I wanted to say the same thing back to him, I couldn't, I wouldn't even let myself feel love for him. I would lose my security blanket; I couldn't put all my eggs in one basket, panic rose inside me.

"Edward, please don't say that. Take it back." I pleaded, wanting my friend back with none of the complications.

He slowly shook his head, "I can't".

I couldn't look at the hurt in his eyes, that right there is what love does to you. I turned and ran to my room, locking the door shut.

Xxxxxxx

The next few days were tense, I went to work and kept my head down and at home I spent time alone in my room claiming to be ill. I dreamed every night about Edward, his lips on mine, him smiling down at me with his arm around my shoulder, running through a park playfully holding hands in the sunshine. Then the clouds would roll in and he would walk away, leaving me on the ground, never looking back, the rain would come down and I would curl up in a tight ball to stop myself falling apart. I woke up crying each time, sometimes screaming. Rose would often come into my room and curl up next to me, holding me close shushing me and telling me I was just dreaming.

I didn't tell the others about that night, it was hard enough looking Edward in the eye knowing how he felt about me, knowing what I was denying myself just to keep my shield in place. Dinner time was the worst, most evenings we all sat together, chatting before we went our separate ways.

Tonight was no exception apart from the fact that Edward was not there; he had something on and was eating out. We had finished our meal and gone to sit in the lounge, the log fire was lit again and music was playing. We had got our blankets out and were all sat together on the floor chatting. The last time we did this, we had got a little carried away, but since we had a house guest, there would be no playing downstairs tonight.

I had put in my diary to be with Rose tonight, she had already slipped into my room before dinner while I was showering with a little gift for me. She got into the shower behind me, pressing her full breasts into me and kissing my neck in a way that gave me goose bumps all over. She gently skimmed her fingers over my hips and down between my legs. She plunged her fingers inside me then flicked my clit causing my body to shudder and almost collapse to the ground.

Before she left, she gave me strict instructions that no one was allowed to find out about it.

"Sweetie, don't forget, I'm in control tonight, so I need you to be a good girl for me."

She cryptically added before she left my room. Rose was my tonic; she was exactly what I needed.

After dressing and popping downstairs to carry out a few chores, I went back up to my room and led back on my bed. I found a comfortable position which helped relieve some of the pressure and torment from the gift Rose had given me.

The two little balls Rose had inserted into me while I showered had been pressing down in a delicious but extremely frustrating way. These particular love eggs were quite heavy and pressed down on my sensitive area with not quite enough pressure, when I walked they moved and massaged me from the inside causing my eyes to roll back in my head on occasions.

It was nice to be still at last and have my hips slightly elevated to relieve some of the pressure the balls were causing, my panties were already soaked through and Rose hadn't even touched me yet. There had been a moment earlier when I almost lost control, Emmett playfully picked me up, threw me on his back and galloped around the living room shouting "yeeee haaa", the heavy jangling eggs, bashed and massaged and bounced to the point where I almost came while riding Emmett around the lounge.

I have to admit, while I stared up at my ceiling, trying to distract myself from the ache between my legs, I was tempted to run my hand down there and bring myself to an orgasm. However, Rose was in charge tonight and I didn't want to risk getting punished for relieving myself.

Later that evening when I had joined the others, I sat back as still as possible on the couch with my hips slightly raised, and watched Emmett and Jasper play fighting. They were scheduled to be together tonight, so obviously they were doing their own bit of warming up, even though they looked like two big kids winding each other up. Needless to say, their frolicking was not helping my situation as I caught glimpses of biceps and happy trails as they wrestled each other. Rose sat opposite me, laughing under her breath at my attempt to ease the throbbing ache low down as my body sat on the edge of an orgasm.

Edward arrived home as I shot Rose a warning glare shouting "I'm home" as he walked in, probably trying to give us time to get decent if we happened to be in a compromising situation.

"Wow, is this a private party or can anyone join in?" he announced as he saw us.

You had to look close, which I always did, but Edward actually shuddered and blushed at his choice of words. Rose laughed, "Come and grab a seat, we won't bite...much" she teased patting the ground next to her, but Edward took a seat to my left pretending not to have seen her gesture.

"So Edward, Sweetie, how was work?" Rose asked in a motherly tone which was not her style at all.

I turned to face her with raised eyebrows questioning the strange tone of voice she was using. She was up to something, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to find out what that was yet. She just shrugged in mock innocence, and winked at me.

"Not too bad I suppose" Edward replied while looking at me.

"Did you get everything done?" I asked him.

"Oh, yes thank..."

Edward didn't have chance to say much as I was unable to control my reaction.

".Fucking..." I shouted and pushed myself to sit up with wide eyes.

The ball things had only started jumping around of their own accord, startling me and causing a fresh wave of pleasure to wash over me at the same time.

The vibration from inside me quickly stopped, but Edward had already jumped up from his spot on the couch and was kneeling directly in front of me.

"What is it? Tell me what's wrong. Are you in pain?" he fussed over me, looking concerned, with hands waving around me wanting to touch but not quite making contact.

Thank you Rose, how am I supposed to explain this one? It's OK Edward, I have two little love eggs inserted into me and the little fuckers just started a dance on my G spot? No, that would break the rule Rose gave me and may cause a little awkwardness.

"Cramp" I squeaked rubbing my thigh for good measure.

Thank goodness, Jasper and Emmett were still fighting and hadn't noticed my reaction to Rose's little gift; they certainly wouldn't be fobbed off with cramp as a reason.

The panic in Edward's eyes calmed a little.

"Oh, if you're sure...Are you ok now?"

Before I could answer, the balls started up again, only this time more intense. I gasped and held in a lung full of air and looked at Rose, she waggled a little control pad around mischievously then turned a small dial on it, raising her eyebrows in amusement at me. As soon as that dial was turned, the balls inside me went into a frenzy, jiggling and bouncing off each other as they moved.

I couldn't help but gasp and moan some more.

"Wow, you got it bad; let me help relieve that for you." Edward said as he grabbed hold of my upper leg and started massaging, this time he had no idea how his choice of words could be interpreted, I would have laughed if it hadn't have been me.

I could do nothing but let him carry on, the sensation of the eggs vibrating on my G spot, the feeling of them filling me and now Edward was groping my leg with his hands so close to my now very, very wet centre.

I lost any control I may have had, I started squealing and panting as wave after wave of pleasure pulsed over me. I hoped I sounded like I was in pain, but I very much doubted it as my orgasm was building by the second and ripples of pleasure were washing over me. It was only moments later I at last found my release in an explosion of ecstasy. My body pulsed and shuddered under Edward's hands as I embraced the powerful orgasm.

Before long the vibrating balls were too much for my overly sensitive body and I began to spasm managing to shout at Rose "You...Mother...Fucking...Bitch." I gasped and panted between words desperate for the little fuckers to stop jiggling.

At last the balls came to rest, Rose must have taken pity. My sated body slumped back onto the couch, and the room seemed pretty quiet without my cries of ecstasy. Sweat was running down my face after such an intense few minutes and I was still panting as I desperately tried to catch my breath and regain some composure.

"Is that better?" cooed Edward who was still groping my leg.

"Hell Yeah...much." I sighed in relief.

Rose snorted and I opened my eyes to shoot her some daggers for putting me through that. I forgot the daggers when I first saw Edward's beautiful face looking down at me, he seemed pleased with himself for relieving my pain for me, perhaps I had got away with it.

I glanced over to Rose who was looking very smug; however Jasper and Emmett were gaping at me. It seemed that had stopped mid fight to watch me, Jasper was bent at the waist in one of Emmett's head locks and both of them had their jaws hanging, and both were staring at me with dark, lust filled eyes.

Emmett didn't release Jasper, who wasn't composed enough to move anyway, when he spoke, "Well...um...if you're ok then Bella...I think...we may, um...call it a night?" His voice was shaking slightly, but he released Jasper and began to drag him off towards his room.

"Um...good night y'all...bye" Jasper stammered as they left quite hastily, stumbling over each other as they made their retreat. Safe to say they may have realised I wasn't in pain, and perhaps were inspired to get some of their own fun.

"Come sweetie" Rose stood and held out her hand for me.

I took it and gingerly stood to my feet, my body still shaking from the hours of torment Rose had put me through and my jeans soaking at the crotch from the arousal caused by those damn vibrating balls. As I stood, they dropped down low, putting pressure on my very sensitive centre and causing me to groan quietly. Edward heard me of course and was at my side in an instance.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he fussed wide eyed with concern.

"Yes, just a little sore...thanks." I replied, hanging my head feeling guilty for lying to him.

"I'll look after her" Rose added suggestively as she pulled me towards the door. My cheeks flushed at the awkward situation, Edward had only a few days ago told me that he was in love with me, and here I was flaunting my relationship with someone else in front of him.

"Goodnight Edward" I sighed as we left the room and began to climb the stairs.

Each step was torture; I couldn't wait to get the balls out of me. When we reached the landing, Rose pushed me against my door roughly. She braced herself with her hands either side of my head and leaned in to kiss me.

I wanted to tell her how mad I was with her for causing me to have one hell of an orgasm while Edward's hands were so close to the source of the pleasure, but as her tongue pushed into my mouth, I lost all coherent thought and just let her be with me.

She groaned into my mouth and pulled away, gently biting my bottom lip and tugging on it before releasing me. She took hold of my head with both hands and looked at me with lust darkening her eyes. I decided what she did wasn't really a bad thing at all, she was a goddess. She had me sat on the edge of an orgasm for hours, then made me come hard without even touching me.

"I'll be in soon, just need to change first...be ready for me, okay."

I nodded like the good girl she asked me to be, she kissed me quickly, pressed something into my hand, then skipped off to her room.

I hadn't even looked at what she had given me when a movement caught my eye. I turned to face Edward who had stopped near the top of the stairs; he wouldn't have been able to pass when Rose was embracing me.

My heart sunk at the thought of him watching me make out with someone. He slowly climbed the last few steps and stopped in front of me and placed a hand on my cheek. My heart pounded in my chest as I waited his next move, I wanted him to kiss me again. I wanted to feel his loving embrace engulf and protect me.

"I can wait for you Bella, one day you'll take a chance and I'll be there...I promise"

His warm breath washed over me as he spoke the sweet words that took anchor deep inside my soul. He didn't have to wait for me, I was his already, all I had to do was follow him and let him change me.

Blood quickly pumped through my veins and adrenalin built like a volcano ready to erupt. I was going to do this, I was going to let his love wash out the venom that Jacob had injected into me. Edward could be the antidote for the poison that was making me reject him if I let him...I would then be able to love him back.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. I couldn't do it, the surge of courage that had built in me was lost as quickly as I had found it.

Edward saw it in my eyes and lowered his hand, I instantly missed the connection between us.

"Goodnight Bella" he whispered and smiled sadly as he turned and walked away.

"Goodnight Edward" I whispered back as he disappeared though his bedroom door.

I stumbled into my room, anger building inside me. That look on his face was my fault; I was hurting him and denying us both true happiness, just because of some stupid failed relationship. I looked down at the little control Rose had given me for the love eggs and placed it on my table.

As I walked towards the ensuite, I stripped out of my clothes and dropped them in a trail as I walked through my room. I stood under the hot spray of water and reached down to pull the eggs free of my body, washing them and setting them down on the side.

After showering, I dried and flung myself onto my bed naked and waited for Rose to return and distract me from the turmoil in my head.

I turned to stare at the wall that separated me from Edward and imagined him looking back. I could feel the buzz in the air from being in such close proximity to him, it was comforting and tempting. I pictured him alone in there, waiting for me, as lonely as I was.

**I really hope you liked this chapter, I wanted you all to get to know Edward a little better and how much he feels for Bella.**

**I didn't throw the last lemon in where Rose would have returned, I thought it would have more impact if I stopped here. Perhaps if people want to read about it, I could do an outtake. Let me know if you want the Bella/Rose lemon and I'll see what I can do without delaying the next chapter.**

**Been busy this week, so replies to reviews have slipped...I will get to it now. I just want to let you know I appreciate your comments, thank you readers and reviewers. **

**Xxxx Kitty DeVil xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Had some fun with this chapter before we get back into the heavy lemons.**

**This is rated M, so over 18's only please. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story.**

**Little Black Diaries**

**Chapter 6 – "I'm not your darlin'"**

"Bella...come on, humour me. Open your mouth for me." Edward murmured in my ear, encouraging me to play his game.

"No, I'm not doing it again." I protested.

"Go on, once more...you know you want to." This time he unleashed his crooked smile, and I had no option but to do as he requested.

"Fine, one last time." I reluctantly agreed, that smile of his always got me. I tilted my head back and opened my mouth.

"After three...one...two...three."

As he said three, he threw the little M & M at me, and just as on previous attempts, it missed my mouth and this time hit me squarely between the eyes.

"That's it...no more. Try and dazzle me with that smile all you like, but I'm not doing it again." I huffed, crossing my arms and turning my back to him. He wrapped his arms around me and tried to control the laughter that shook his body so deliciously against mine.

We were home alone again, Rose and Emmett were camping...again, and Jasper was... actually, I had no idea where Jasper was or when he would be back. I had Edward to keep me company so I didn't really care. It was Friday night, we had enjoyed a delicious dinner that was a joint effort, and had sat down to watch a film. Edward had got bored of the film and tried to get me to catch the M & M's in my mouth as he threw them at me. Turns out Edward was a bad aim and I was no better at catching.

I enjoyed being with Edward, it was so easy, when he wasn't pressuring me to give up my life for him. I had come close to giving in on several occasions, but I always got scared at the last minute, a real relationship with Edward was just a dream.

"If you're not playing anymore, I'm going to bed." He said, yawning.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" I asked, trying to hide the hope in my voice that he would be spending the day with me.

"You tell me, but we should get some food shopping in." I knew a silly grin was showing on my face, I didn't really care what we did as long as we did it together. I would be spending the whole day with Edward, even if it was just shopping. He returned my smile with one of his own, and stood holding out his hand for me. I took it and stood close to him, gazing up into his beautiful green eyes. It would be so easy to reach up on my toes and kiss his sweet mouth; I bet his long eye lashes would tickle my cheek as he closed his eyes. Everything about him was so inviting, his beautiful face with that lopsided grin and those perfect teeth, his captivating voice that demanded my attention each and every time he spoke. "Shall we." He whispered close to my ear, his warm, sweet breath washing over me. I inhaled deeply, damn, even his smell was amazing. I could make a fortune if I could just bottle it.

Edward held my hand all the way to my bedroom door as he often did. Once we reached it, he turned to face me and we stared into each other's eyes again. His deep green eyes glistened with lust. Feeling tempted by the intensity of his stare, I looked down at out entwined hands. "Goodnight, Edward." My voice was a trembling whisper as I fought the urge to kiss him and drag him in the room with me. "Sleep well, see you in the morning" He kissed the top of my head and quickly disappeared around the corner.

Xxxx

"Edward, where are we going?" I begged him to tell me for the 20th time since we left the house.

"You'll soon see, it's a surprise." He repeated the same answer from the past few times.

I thought we were going food shopping, but apparently Edward had ordered it online last night. He had instructed me to wear jeans and something warm as he had made plans for us for the day.

I pulled on my skinny fit jeans and threw a jumper on over a vest top as I descended the stairs, intrigued as to where and what we would be doing. Possibilities ran through my head of what he had planned for us, I lingered on the good theories which involved the removal of my tight fitting jeans. I seemed to be having more of my little day dream fantasies than the real thing lately.

Edward was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs with his keys in his hand.

"Ready?" He beamed with a teasing smile. I eyed a backpack slung over his shoulder, which got me even more curious.

"Sure." I shrugged, trying to appear uninterested but failing miserably I suspect. He laughed, confirming my inability to keep a poker face, and pulled me towards the front door.

That was almost an hour ago. "Here we are" he finally announced as we pulled up in his Volvo. I looked around seeing nothing but fields. I was out in the middle of nowhere, with Edward...and a back pack of supplies. Yep, things were looking good. Scenarios which I should not even consider involving a platonic friend were popping into my head of their own accord. That is, until I saw the sign... "'Voltori Stables'? What the fu... No, no, no way. I am not getting on a horse; you are not getting me on a horse, Edward." I protested strongly. "Silly Bella, you'll have fun. You can ride on the same horse as me." "Did you just...? I don't believe it, you did, and you just fucking rolled your eyes at me. There is no way I'm..." Ignoring my rant and cutting me short, he jumped out of the car after grabbing the back pack with a big grin on his face. I stayed put, crossing my arms and pouting for effect. It didn't do me any good; Edward seemed oblivious as he happily looked into the clear sky. He took deep breaths of the fresh air with a big goofy grin on his face. He didn't even look back at me as he walked off towards the stables. I watched in disbelief as he disappeared around the corner, as if forgetting I was even there.

As mad and determined as I was, I instantly missed his presence. I had two choices, sulk in the car on my own in the middle of nowhere, or give in and get on a horse and 'ride behind' Edward. I jumped out of the car and almost ran off in the direction that Edward had just walked.

As I eagerly rounded the corner, I slowed my pace as I saw him. He had put on some riding boots and was holding a very large horse by the reins. He looked hot, so masterful as he ran his hand over the horse, his hair blowing in the wind, styled in my favourite just-fucked-look way. I watched his brows furrow as he considered something, his jaw flexing as he inspected the horse.

He expertly got the horse to lift its hoof and bent over to take a closer look at it, my eyes almost popped out as his jeans pulled tight over his firm butt. My hand twitched as I battled the urge to run over there and feel him for myself. My mouth watered as I got the sudden urge to taste him.

As I got closer, I realised he was talking to someone, a small, but very beautiful woman who was wearing jodhpurs and a tight top that showed off her generous bust. She was looking lustfully up at Edward; however he only had eyes for the horse. Jealousy bubbled within me as I heard her laugh.

The girl spotted me but carried on taking to Edward as I approached. "So, why aren't you taking 'Rampant Rabbit' out today?" she asked in a husky voice. I almost choked at the name, and got an indecent image of Edward with my pink vibrator in his ass as I rode on top of him. Edward, now alerted to my presence, turned to face me as I tried reluctantly to shake the image out of my head.

"There you are, Bella this is Jane, Jane Bella." She eyed me suspiciously, "Hello" I greeted her as she looked me up and down with a scowl on her face. "This is Captain Morgan, we'll be taking him out today." Edward said proudly.

"You're both going out on him?" Jane sounded surprised. Edward nodded as he looked lovingly up at the house. "Rabbit is a bit fast for a first timer, Captain here is a good strong horse, but he may struggle to carry all that extra weight." Jane looked me up and down again, eyebrows raised challenging me, bitch.

I decided to ignore her snide remark knowing she would probably say something like ' oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything by it' or 'really, I didn't mean to cause any offence.' She would say this oh so innocently while fluttering her eye lashes at Edward.

After I had pulled my own boots on which Edward had laid out for me, he pulled me up to join him on the horse. I had trouble keeping rhythm with the horse at first, having my crotch pressed up against Edward's firm butt was somewhat distracting I found, but soon we had left the yard for the open fields.

"Shall we try going a little faster?" Edward asked over his shoulder. I was feeling a little more confident and had become accustomed to the height. I felt so safe holding onto Edward, "Sure, lets give it go". Edward clicked his tongue and flicked his heels, the horse responded instantly by picking up the pace.

The rhythm changed and I wasn't quick enough to react. My body thrusted forwards into Edward's back as he pushed back, I slammed down just as I should have been pushing up. My jeans rode up so that the seam was pressing at just the wrong...or right, place...depending on how you would look at it.

I held onto Edward firmer, pulling myself to him even closer desperate for the friction to relieve the tension that was building inside me, but nothing I did was enough. By the time Edward decided to stop, I was hot, froustrated and thoroughly wet through.

He helped me dismount and unpacked a picnic as I adjusted my jeans and panties as discreetly as possible. My heart returned to a more natural beat as I lay back, soaking up the warm sun. "So, are you enjoying your day?" Edward asked innocently, I opened an eye and caught him stifling a laugh. Of course he knew what he was doing to me, he had planned it, trying to break me. "Perfect" I replied sweetly before adding with a more flirtatious tone, "I may be tempted to ride the 'Rampant Rabbit' though". I saw Edward's throat bob as he swallowed thickly and groaned, I smiled in satisfaction as I watched the blush spread across his cheeks.

That day out horse-riding now seemed so long ago. Back at the house a few days later, Jasper had called us to the table for a meeting; my heart was beating so hard I was sure it was going to jump out of my chest any moment. The three of us, Rose and Emmet sat there waiting for him to join us, this was so unlike him, he always went along with whatever we did, he was never the one to propose a change...a change was usually what meetings like this were about. I hadn't been aware that I was chewing my bottom lip, I was caught up in the tension, it was only when I bit too hard and tasted metallic blood in my mouth, that I realised just how nervous I was.

Edward pottered in the kitchen preparing lunch for us all, things had slowly improved between us. He had backed off and I appreciated him from a distance again. The dreams hadn't gone and I was constantly tired, but with daylight came peace, that thought got me through the long nights. I watched Edward and instantly felt a little better. His presence alone comforted me in a way that no other could. His eyes caught my gaze and he gave me his crooked smile in response and my heart skip a beat. How could one man be so beautiful and captivating? I thought to myself, completely engrossed in watching him.

Jasper strode into the room and my nerves started up again. I watched as he made his way to the empty chair next to me and sat down. I searched his face for any sign that may give away his reason for calling us here, but there was none. Jasper was very good at keeping a poker face, although knowing Jasper, there was nothing to give away because he was so relaxed about everything, the strong emotions I felt running through my very core, and had to fight back, more than likely wouldn't have even registered with Jasper.

Jasper cleared his throat a little and relaxed back in the chair, he already had our undivided attention, but he looked at each of us to make sure everyone was ready. My heart raced so fast, surely I would die unless I calmed down a little, I almost yelped as Jasper began to speak. "I just wanna tell y'all that the time has come for me to be on my way." On his way? Why did he gather us now if he had to go to work already? Surely we could have made arrangements so that it suited him better?

"I've been offered a job I can't refuse back home in Texas. I'm not one for big goodbyes, so I waited until now to tell y'all...I leave in...20 minutes." Jasper was going for good? He was going to leave us all? My mouth wouldn't move, the air got trapped in my lungs. I was dying; right there and then, everything will go black soon.

"Oh, Jasper. We'll miss you so much" sighed Rose. Emmett rose to his feet, chair scraping and screeching along the floor, and pulled him in close, wrapping his arms around him and began sobbing softly into the crook of his neck, "I'll miss you man. Look after yourself and keep in touch" Jasper pulled back and kissed him, holding both sides of his head. He broke the kiss and pressed his head against Emmett's, I watched as he brushed the tears away with the pads of his thumbs, "It's been fun." Jasper whispered to him.

I realised they were saying goodbye, they just accepted it and were going to let him go. Panic bubbled inside me, how could they? "NO!" I screamed at him, all eyes suddenly turned to me, "You can't go, I won't let you." I sobbed out feeling the tears run down my face. "I have to darlin', y'all goin' be fine..."

"Fine?" I interrupted aware that I was still screeching. Anger and desperation added to the panic, what could I do to stop him? There must be something? "I love you, Jasper" I blurted out as a last attempt.

My eyes widened with shock at what I was doing, I know it was a no go area, for me and the others, our arrangement couldn't allow it and I couldn't let myself to fall in love again. Jasper started walking towards me, nodding and pursing his lips, "I love you too...we all do, but life goes on..." I knew he had understood the meaning behind my words, but he was trying to give me a way out, to take it back. I had to keep him here though, I desperately needed him, "No, no...I'm in love...with...you" the words sounded wrong, I needed him, wanted him, yes, but love, I could never be in love with someone again...ever, definitely not with Jasper, I needed the security they all gave me.

"You're not in love with me darlin', I'm bad for you, I don't do love. Please darlin' just..."

"DON'T" I yelled pushing my hands out to stop him reaching me. He didn't love me, I always knew that, but hearing him say it was just... He could walk away from us so easily, I hated him for ruining my paradise, "Don't call me darling, I am not your darlin'..." I mocked his accent and spat the words at him.

The tears had began to drip off my face onto my shirt, my body was shaking with rage and heartache, my whole world was about to shatter. "You knew the arrangement we had; you knew this day would happen sometime...you deserve to be with someone who loves you."

Jasper continued. "What you and Edward feel for each other is love, real love, I can feel it between you. Please, please Bella, open up your heart and let him in, you can't hide away from real life forever, you're not like me."

I heard what he had said, so had everyone else, including Edward, but my mind couldn't process what it meant, how it affected anyone else. Jasper was going, there was no stopping him, and I accepted it. As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew what I had with Jasper wasn't love. I knew I could never love him and that he could never love me, that's not what I wanted. I pushed my body forward and flung my arms around him and kissed him goodbye, my body heaving with sobs that corsed through my body. We pulled apart and I turned and ran up the stairs to my room, not looking back.

Xxxxxxx

That evening, after hiding myself in my room when Jasper left, Rose knocked gently at the door while I led on my bed. I accepted Jasper going, I didn't love him that way and that he didn't love me, that's why we worked so well. I didn't have to commit neither did he, the same went for Rose and Emmett, I loved them but as friends, with benefits of course. "Come in" my voice crackled from all the crying but the pain had gone, she opened up the door and slid next to me on the bed. "How you doing sweetie?" she asked as she ran her fingers through my hair. "I'm ok, I feel stupid for claiming I loved him though" I did, and I regretted it more than anything as Edward was listening and I knew my words would hurt him. She sighed and took my head in her hands, "Jasper was right about something you know, we all knew it ever since he moved in here...you and Edward, you both belong together." She looked at me earnestly then engulfed me in her arms as my tears flowed again.

I said nothing but nodded in agreement into her chest, I did love him. "But what about you and Emmett?" If I allowed myself to love, I would love with my whole heart. I couldn't extend that to Rose and Emmett, our agreement, our way of life...the family nights and our diaries, it would all have to end. She pulled back and looked into my eyes, she was glowing, her eyes were sparkling, I realised right then, she didn't need to say it but she did anyway, "Bella, I think I'm in love with him the way you are with Edward." She looked excited, the words bubbled over as she spoke them, looking back now it was obvious, "I think he loves you too Rose" I said with a smile.

It was getting late, twilight already. I turned off all my lights and gazed up at the stars through my window, trying to muster the strength to jump in the deep end. Rose had gone to find Emmett and Edward had come to find me. "Bella, baby, can I come in?" he whispered as he knocked my door gently. "Sure" I called without taking my eyes off the calming tranquillity of the moon.

"Are you ok? How are you coping now that..." I spun round to face him, ready to take the plunge, "I don't love him, not like that anyway..." I began to walk towards him slowly, "...I'm not in love with Jasper; I'm not in love with Rose or Emmett..." by now I was almost touching him and had to look up into his hopeful face, "...but, I am in love with you".

A smile broke out on my face; it felt so good to say those words. Edward looked shocked, but there was a small smile on his lips.

I carried on, determined to get it all out, "I have known that for some time now, I can feel it in the air between us, even in my sleep I dream of you. I have never let myself get too close to anyone before, I had to push you away to protect myself, but I am absolutely positive that, I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you." Edward smiled down at me and wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me close to him. "Bella, honey, I love you so much. You don't know what this means to me...I can't believe it. After watching you from a distance for so long, making you coffee in work just so that I may get to touch you, then living with you and your...?", "friends, they're just friends. I need only you." I finished for him.

He scooped me up and carried me to the bed, laying me down and nestling alongside me. After placing sweet kisses on me, we fell asleep in each other's arms, and I drifted off into a blissful dream.

**So, what do you think? I hope the lack of lemons aren't putting you off this story.**

**Xx**

**Kitty DeVil**

**Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is rated M, so over 18's only please. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story.**

**Little Black Diaries**

**Chapter 7 – My happy ever after.**

He scooped me up and carried me to the bed, laying me down and nestling alongside me. After placing sweet kisses on me, we fell asleep in each other's arms, and I drifted off into a blissful dream.

Cont.

I woke and found it was still dark, a strange feeling of contentment made me feel warm inside; I hadn't felt that way since Jacob...actually no, I had never experienced it to this extent. The heat radiating through my body was like the sun licking my skin with its comforting warmth from my head to my toes. There was something else; I couldn't quite place it though, some sort of current pulling me like a magnet.

There was a slight movement behind me which fully woke me, I realised instantly that I was being spooned by a sleeping Edward. My heart thumped faster and butterflies rose in my stomach as I enjoyed the new intimacy we were sharing for the first time. Edward was my sun, my magnet and my everything, I had known this from the moment I saw him, even though I denied it to myself.

My whole body was suddenly very alert, begging for his skin to be pressed up against mine without the barrier of clothes. I twisted my head over to see him, he was fast asleep but clutching onto me tightly, as if afraid I would disappear or run away. His mouth was parted slightly and his gentle breathing washed over me, softly blowing my hair with his delicious, scent. I admired every inch of his face He looked so peaceful and innocent in his sleep; his vulnerability made him look years younger as he slept soundly beside me.

I shifted slightly to get comfortable, something was pressing uncomfortably into my back; as soon as I moved, I was immediately alerted to the possible reason for my waking in the middle of the night and the source of the hardness I felt digging into me. Edward's erection was pressed into the small of my back; he must have been having one hell of a dream himself. He stirred slightly and groaned, I looked at him again but he was still fast asleep.

The butterflies in my stomach, moved lower down until they had become a slow throb between my legs. 'What should I do with you?' I thought to myself, could I bring him to consciousness if I took matters into my own hands? My, my, what would the polite, courteous Mr Cullen make of that? As much as I wished he would be the dominant type in bed, I very much doubted it, he came across as quite inexperienced in that field. I could always train him, which would be fun. I had the art of getting a lover to do what I wanted, even if it's something they'd never considered doing before.

I slowly turned in his arms to face him, he stirred but didn't wake. We were both wearing sweat pants, so I wriggled out of mine and slipped my vest top over my head awkwardly so as to not wake him. Edward moved his hands over me trying, in his sleep, to pull me back to him. His hands were now skimming over my naked body, the intimacy of it and knowing that he wasn't aware, excited me, it was especially thrilling knowing that this is something Edward may blush at if he were awake. My body and his arms appeared to glow as the moonlight flooded the room through the open curtain; my pale milky white skin almost looked translucent.

His hands finally settled, one on my hip and the other across my shoulder; I waited for his breathing to even out before I continued. When his arms went slack, I took that as my cue. I slowly moved my hand towards the bulge that was now pressing into my stomach, and palmed his throbbing erection through his sweat pants. He pressed into me, a quick check of his face revealed that he was still sleeping and even snoring softly. I could hardly contain my excitement; I wondered how far I could push him before he finally did wake.

Not wanting to waste any more time, I slid my hand under his t shirt and skimmed my fingers over his firm stomach muscles. I could feel there was a light dusting of hair, his happy trail, which I traced down and under the elastic waist of his pants. I smiled to myself at the sight of his cock pushing its head past the waistband, the purple head engorged and heavy. I pushed my hand down further and grasped his thick, throbbing shaft. I could feel the protruding veins that pulsated beneath my hand, and the tight, smooth skin. I push my hand down further until I found his balls. They were tight against his body and rolled of their own accord under my touch. I circled them once before sliding my hand back up to the top, gently squeezing as I did. I reached the smooth head again and swiped my thumb over his slit, collecting the pre cum that had gathered there.

I resisted the urge to bring my thumb to my mouth and taste him, and continued pumping him. Edward groaned louder this time and thrust into my hand at the same time. As I pushed and pulled my hand up and down, his cock twitched, then he suddenly opened his eyes. He looked into my eyes with a dark lust filled expression then down to my hand between us that was still stroking him up and down. My heart thudded in my chest and a delicious knot began to coil in the pit of my stomach. Edward was watching me touch him and seemed to be ok with it, he didn't try to stop me or push me away, he just lay there.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a feral growl that seemed to be coming from deep within his chest. "Playing with your cock" I replied sweetly. With that, he pushed up and turned me over onto my back. He stood at the end of the bed, removing the blankets and fully exposing me to the moonlight. "Oh, wow Bella...what a way to be woken up" His eyes feasted on my naked body as he removed his own clothes. Soon as he was totally naked, showing me that lean, muscular body, my eyes danced over him greedily. His cock looked bigger than it felt as it hung heavy almost at eye level with me. This was not the way I expected Edward to behave, he stood there proud and powerful as he drank me in without a hint of discomfort. Excitedly, I began to think I had jumped to the wrong conclusions about shy, awkward Edward Cullen.

He bent down and almost up the bed to straddle me without touching an inch of my over sensitive skin. He looked like a predator about to devour his meal; he looked deep into my eyes, strong and masterful as he regarded me with lust and desire dancing within his own dark green eyes.

He slowly leaned down and stole a quick kiss, then reached for my hands and drew them up behind my head positioning them near the headboard. I understood his silent command to hold on to the end of the bed and keep my hands there, and eagerly grabbed the headboard. He ran his fingers down my arms, tickling the sensitive skin underneath, then tenderly pushed my hair off of my face, making my hair fan out around me.

I waited in anticipation for his next move since I was unable to make any myself, obeying his signals that I kept still. His next move caused an explosion of feelings; he moved his right hand over my hair and let his fingers trail over my face before he dipped down to my chest. The feeling of his hand running over face was gentle but dominant; it made me feel loved and cherished, but also desired at the same time. He was caressing me gently, but indicating that he was in charge by gently but firmly pushing my head down into the pillow as if to say 'stay'. I did stay, I would do anything for him at that point, I held tight and didn't make a single movement. His serious, lust filled expression lightened for a second as a touch of a smile reached the outer corners of his mouth, he leaned over and kissed me deeply, pulling my lip between his teeth as he pulled away. Butterflies turned over in my stomach as my excitement grew and the wetness between my legs spread, I believe that kiss was my reward for doing as I was told, so fucking hot, I could hardly contain myself...but I did for him.

He continued to bring wave after wave of pleasure to my body; after he kissed me he dipped his mouth down between my breasts and peppered me with light, electric kisses. Cupping one of my breasts in his hand, he moved his mouth across and sucked my erect nipple, teasing it with his tongue. The sensation was magical, I groaned and writhed beneath him and moved my hands to his soft wild hair, pushing him closer for more. As soon as my hands touched his head, a sharp pain shot through me as he bit down on my tingling nipple. Edward sat up, gently gathered my hands in one of his, and placed them back behind me to grasp the headboard. He swiftly moved back down and gently kissed my throbbing nipple. The pain had actually been quite pleasurable, but I knew then that he had punished me for disobeying him.

He moved on to the other nipple before dropping down to my stomach. His soft hair tickled my breasts and ribs as he continued to lick, kiss and drag his lips over my stomach. Tremors ran over me and goose bumps rose in response to the attention he was giving me. "So responsive to me Bella, turns me on so much to feel you writhe beneath me." Oh fuck, he was talking dirty now, this was going so much better than I thought it would, I never had so much attention lavished upon me. I don't think he wanted me to say anything as he hadn't asked a question.

His words and his masterful manner made me quiver and pant. I so desperately needed to feel some friction on my throbbing bud of nerves, if he would just move his head a little lower, his mouth was already on my lower stomach. I almost moved my hands to push his head down where I most needed him, but I instantly thought better of it and left them there, not wanting to disobey him again.

He moved his mouth across to the delicate skin on my stomach, just before the hip bone and continued to kiss and gently nip. My body jerked and shuddered, when would he relieve me? The powerful sensations would surely destroy me before long; I think I may even come without him even touching my clit if he continued much longer.

He moved his lips from my body and I instantly missed him being there. He shifted slightly and grasped one of my legs, pushing it up and out to the side. He ran his hand slowly from my foot, over my knee and up to my thigh; he almost touched my throbbing centre but stopped just short which only added to the sensation. He put my left leg down and picked up the other, shifting his body out of the way allowing him to sit on his knees between my legs. He took my right leg by the calf and stretched it out, then ran soft kisses along the inside from my ankle up.

As he made his way up he murmured to me causing delicious vibrations to travel along my skin, "So soft and long...I can't wait to have these glorious legs wrapped around me." Again, as he didn't ask a question, I kept quiet. His mouth moved higher and higher until he was almost there, I could have cried with the desperate need to find my release. He pulled away and pushed both my legs up so that my knees were bent, I relaxed and they dropped to the side. He slid his hands under my butt, and firmly grabbed hold of each cheek. "Oh baby, you're bare...can you do this for me all the time?" a question, should I answer? Should I call him master or sir or something? "Yes" I squeaked deciding that one word was an answer, but if he didn't want me to talk I shouldn't get punished as much in comparison to a full sentence. A punishment may be good though, I would welcome a little crack of the whip.

My internal rambling was soon forgotten when he dipped his head down and ran his tongue over my swollen clit, the friction was almost my undoing, but I didn't want this to stop yet. He sucked and nipped and teased my throbbing bud of nerves with his tongue then trailed down lower to slip his tongue between my wet folds. My eyes rolled back in my head and I had no chance of controlling my body as I writhered and convulsed under him. He was so good at this, he knew exactly what I needed and where, he was better than...better than... "Fuck, even better than Rose" I gasped. Then the friction was gone, "Rose?" he questioned, damn, did I say that out loud? I lifted my head and found his eyes and gave him an apologetic look. He gave me a smug grin before picking up where he left off.

I couldn't hold on much longer, I was aware that I was groaning softly. When Edward moved back up to my clit, sucking it between his lips while thrusting his fingers inside me, there was no stopping the rippling waves of the orgasm that was building up,ready to explode within me. I was vaguely aware that I was shouting incoherent words and groaning loudly in between panting for breath as I was pushed closer and closer to the edge. With only seconds to go, the friction was gone again, "Are you ok baby? Have you got cramp again?" he sounded truly concerned, why would he think...ah, Rose's vibrating love eggs, I must be really loud. "No! Don't stop now" I pleaded. A knowing look crossed his face before he dropped back down.

Soon I was back on edge again, and with a few more flicks of his tongue, I felt my release wash over me in a welcome flood. It was the most mind blowing orgasm I think I ever had, Edward had some seriously good technique. My sated body turned to jello and seemed to sink down into the comforter.

I had only seconds to recover when I felt Edward move up to kiss me; he pushed his tongue in deep allowing me to taste myself on him. He pulled away and kissed my cheek, "You look amazing when you come for me, baby...and you've been such a good girl" he murmured as he moved his lips along my jaw to my neck. He pushed forward and I felt his erection press against my now very wet folds. I lifted my hips while firmly clutching the headboard with my hands, allowing him entrance.

As soon as he pushed into me, I felt the familiar knots twisting in the pit of my stomach again. He pushed in and out and, remembering the request earlier, I wrapped my legs around him and used them to assist him, pulling him closer and deeper. The friction and the full feeling soon had me on the edge again, "Come for me baby" he groaned with a deep husky voice. His words were my undoing and I exploded, my muscles clenching around him. I suddenly felt fuller as he pushed deeper before finding his own release as he pulsed inside me, filling me completely.

As our satiated bodies lay entwined, Edward caressed me lovingly and whispered sweet words in my ear. He told me how much he loved me and how he would always be there for me, he said I was his missing half and that he could never live without me.

That night was only the start, Edward is my everything and has made my life complete, and yes, while I take the lead during the day; he is most definitely the master of the bedroom. Edward's dominant side has never been brought up in conversation; he is the opposite of what I expected him to be in bed...or kitchen, bathroom or car... He knows when to touch me and where even better than Rose, the things he can do to me is nothing compared to anything I have ever experienced before. Over time I think he has trained me rather than me him, willingly I may add. I know exactly what he likes and dislikes, I know how to wind him up so that I can sometimes get things done my way.

Edward is the kindest, gentlest, most romantic, docile person I have ever met, but also the most erotic, strongest, most masterful lover I have ever had.

My happy ever after?...To follow.

**I know this chapter was really one big, huge lemon...but it's the one we were waiting for. How an I doing? The next chapter will be posted hext week.**

**Xx Madam kitty DeVil**


	8. Chapter 8

**The last chapter...**

**This is rated M, because of the multiple lemons. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story.**

**Little Black Diaries**

**Chapter 8 – Now this is my happy ever after.**

Buzz...Buzz...Buzz...

Tick...Tock...

Tick...Tock...

Tick...Tock...

Buzz...Buzz...

I took a deep cleansing breath, what I would give to move my leg right now, it had been burning a while but now it had started to tingle, not to mention the constant ache between my thighs from that damn thing.

Tick...Tock...

Tick...tock...

Buzz...buzz...buzz...

I could have been here for half an hour, an hour...two hours. I had absolutely no idea how much time had passed, the clock was on the wall behind me so out of my sight. I yearned to move my body to relieve the pressure building up, but there was no way I could move my arms or legs. I tried my right arm, not even an inch, my leg...nope. Perhaps if I pushed down into bed and circle my hips?... Nope, not enough friction. Being tied up on a bed, face down, sat on the edge of a climax for what seems like forever...is not as much fun as it may sound.

Tick...Tock...

Tick...tock...

Buzz...Buzz...buzzzzzz

Those damn eggs, I hate Rose, and that damn clock, I may remove the batteries later...from both contraptions. The clock ticking is just a reminder that I'm stuck here for who the hell knows how long, it's driving me mad. The little vibrating eggs embedded deep inside me have left me panting, they build me up, warmth spreading in the pit of my stomach and the coil tensing ready to release...only for the vibrating to stop and the edge slips further and further away... then the little fuckers start up again repeating the whole frustrating process...this has to be over soon...surely.

It's my fault I got myself into this. Why did I roll my eyes when I did? I did it just to provoke him into punishing me, stupid Bella. Could I not have kept myself in check for a few more hours? I was expecting him to take me over his knee, spank me a little, perhaps some gentle lashes of the whip, but no, I get this... this... torture. My little plan backfired big time.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, smelling the masculine scent of leather from the restraints, and the burning jasmine candles that transform our bedroom into a boudoir of seduction. I could also smell Edward, his sweet unique smell that I would never have enough of. I wish he was closer so that I could nuzzle up into his neck and inhale his heavenly scent undiluted. My stomach twisted into knots with excitement, he would be back soon and I would get what I wanted, he had to give me something in return, didn't he?

Tick...tock...

Tick...tock...

Buzz...buzz...buzz...

I opened my eyes and stared at the duvet below me. "I think you have learned your lesson now Bella" I startled at the sound of his voice, I hadn't even heard him come back. Panic, need and excitement bubbled in my stomach, I desperately wanted to get on with the precious time we had alone together. I had learned my lesson, no more eye rolling during play time. "Do you think you can be a good girl now?" My heart thrummed in my chest, threatening to burst free, the excitement building in my body had my muscles twitching. I don't know about being a good girl, but I could pretend if it meant he would finish what those little balls had started.

I didn't answer, it was enough to keep myself still. "Look at me Bella" Edward whispered seductively close to my ear. His warm breath washed over me, sending my head into a spin. I turned my head to the side and gasped when I saw that he had removed his shirt, not that I hadn't seen his bare chest a thousand times already, but...wow. I let my eyes wander down over his toned body to the loose jeans that sat just on his hips. I kept my gaze just below his waist level as I unashamedly latched my eyes on his obvious desire for me pressing firmly against the zip.

As he moved away out of my range of sight, I internally whimpered at the loss. Moments later I felt the bed dip as he straddled over me, his warmth burning against my body as his skin touched mine. I felt soft kisses on my neck, travelling down my spine, sending my body into a frenzy...then he was gone.

A sudden 'thwack' rang out as Edward's hand pushed between my legs and cupped me with gentle force. His timing was impeccable, the little eggs had just begun buzzing and the force from Edwards hand jostled them even further. It was almost enough to push me over the edge...but not quite enough.

Then he was gone again, he slowly untied me, rubbing the ache in my muscles away with soothing hands and soft kisses. My body relaxed under his skilful touch, he put his hands on my hips and pushed gently for me to turn. The sensation of his hands on my bare hips sent a wave of goosebumps over my body. I turned obediently and felt a delicious shudder run through me as I saw his naked form hovering above me, his eyes dark with hunger for me.

When Edward and I first made love, I was expecting him to be the gentleman that he was, perhaps a little too reserved for my liking, but I was a long way off the mark. He led the way and has ever since...most of the time.

He slid one hand up from my waist, along my ribs, over the swell of my breast then up my neck until he gently cupped my face in his hand as he looked down at me lovingly, green eyes vibrant and mesmerising. I knew he would always be mine and I would be his.

Buzz...buzz...buzzzzzz

My eyes rolled and I clenched my eyes shut. My back arched off the bed on its own accord, with Edward so close, the intensity of the little balls had got so powerful. When the vibration finally eased off, I heard him chortle to himself as he pushed back onto his knees. His warm hand ran up under my calf and stopped at my knee, he then picked up my leg and lifted it out to the side. After he did the same with the other leg, he nestled up as close as possible to me between my legs, placing wet kisses and little bites over the sensitive skin behind my knees and up my inner thighs. A fresh flood of moisture left me as he got closer to my centre. "So wet for me...I love the taste of your sweet nectar." He said in a deep husky voice "Oh, please..." I begged in response to his dirty words and talented tongue as it flicked my clit.

He carried on lapping at my bud as he tugged at the cord attached to the vibrating eggs. The pressure of the eggs as he pulled them down, couples with the attention he was giving me, had me panting as he pushed me closer and closer to that feeling of ecstasy. At this point I had no control over my body as my hips thrust up and my back arched, but again, just as I was about to take that leap, the friction was gone. My eyes snapped to his, pleading for him to carry on. I wasn't let down, he moved over me and kissed me deeply, as his throbbing erection found my entrance and pushed through stretching me in the most delectable way.

He pushed into me deeply, over and over, filling me up until his pubic bone mashed against mine pressing on my overly sensitive bud. He didn't break the kiss, his tongue exploring mine and one hand still pressed against my cheek while the other supported his weight.

It only took moments until I was on the edge of the cliff again, the heat was building up like a volcano ready to erupt and the coil was yet again ready to spring. Determined this time to find my release, I snaked my arms around him and pulled him closer to me, deciding I needed more friction, I hooked my legs around his butt and pulled him deeper with each thrust.

Sensing my excitement, he sped up. I groaned into the kiss but pulled away as wave after wave washed over me. This was the mother of all orgasms, after being held on the edge for so long, when I was finally able to release, it was so powerful I almost cried. My body convulsed beneath him and I'm sure I cried out something. My muscles clenched around Edwards's thick erection, squeezing and milking him from deep inside me. It was enough to push him over too, and he was soon crying out my name as he ejaculated his warm seed deep inside me.

Once he caught his breath, he pushed up on his elbows and looked down at me. "Do you even know how good you make me feel, Mrs Cullen?" he asked. I smiled up lazily at my gorgeous husband, feeling totally wiped out after such an intense orgasm, thoroughly fucked and thoroughly loved. "I believe I do, Mr Cullen." I replied confidently as I felt the result of 'how good' I made him feel, slowly trickle from my body.

I glanced at the clock, 3:30pm, "Come on, time to clean up, we've got an hour before they get back" Edward groaned in protest, but the smile on his face that spread to his eyes told me that he couldn't wait for their arrival.

We quickly changed the bed sheets and jumped in the shower, even managed another round of loving, leaving us very little time to dress. We managed in record time though, excitement taking over, I didn't even feel sad as I blew out the candles while Edward opened the curtains as we transformed the boudoir into a bedroom again.

We only had time to pour a coffee and sit at the dining table when Rose came bursting in, "Quick, I need to pee." Was how she announced her arrival, throwing her bag in our direction as she waddled cross legged to the downstairs toilet. "I'll go help Emmett" Edward beamed excitedly at me as he too fled the kitchen.

Rose looked much more composed when she returned, I stood to greet her with open arms. She leaned into my embrace and wrapped her own around me. "Sweetie, you would not believe how damn horny I feel...like all the time, and hungry...so hungry. I could quite happily eat and fuck all day." "Rose", I chastised her, "Language please, the baby can hear you." I added as I kiss her cheek and bent down to kiss her expanding stomach. Rose shrugged and headed for the kitchen. "And by the way...did you have to tell Edward about those love eggs? It will be a long time before I forgive you for that." I tried to sound mad, Rose sniggered from behind the fridge door "Oh, sweetie, you already do...I know you love them really."

Emmett and Rose got married about a year after Edward and I, they were expecting their first child in three month's time. We all lived together with equal shares of the house after Edward had bought Jasper's share, we were a close family...but not that close.

The front door shut and the comfortingly sound of Emmett laughing boomed throughout the house, but as they entered the kitchen, I only had eyes for one person at that very moment. My eyes locked with his shining green ones, and a grin spread across my face as love surged through me.

I bounced over eager to have him in my arms, "Hello Masen, Mommy missed you." I squealed happily as I scooped him up from Edward. Mason is almost one, he has my hair colour and Edward's eyes, he is perfect and completes my family. His birth and Edward's persistence has even repaired the relationship between me and my parents. We regularly see them and they love to play in the garden with their grandchild.

Edward put his arm around me and kissed us both as he joined me in admiring our little son. Now this is my happy ever after.

**The End.**

**So, we are at the end. It is very satisfying to have finished a story, but sad too. This fanfiction was only written as a bit of fun as I needed time out from a big fiction I am writing. It's a story with vampires and wolves and an older, wiser Bella. The lemons don't come in until after several chapters, but there are plenty of cliff hangers to keep you on your toes...and as you may expect from this story, the lemons are lemons.**

**I never thought my writing was good enough to be posted on here, but I have received some lovely reviews which has given me a little more confidence...thank you. **

**Also, my dedicated beta has been checking my work from the start with usually only a day to meet the deadline, thank you. Xxx**

**Keep reading and reviewing because I love to hear from you and I will reply.**

**xxx Kitty DeVil xxx**


End file.
